Belleza Mortal
by KenAbernathy
Summary: Uno de los errores más comunes del ser humano, es asociar lo bello con lo bueno y lo feo con lo malo. Podría parecer una pérdida de tiempo el pasar horas ensalzando el valor estético de mi creación. Ellos entrarán ahí, se maravillarán y cuando se den cuenta de ello, será ya demasiado tarde. SYOT 80 Juegos Del Hambre (SYOT Cerrado)
1. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Gatiella Norburit- Vigilante en Jefe. **

El nivel de estrés en mi organismo debe haber superado los niveles más altos registrados anteriormente ¿Cómo es posible que a Dos semanas de las cosechas no esté lista la trampa más importante?

En este punto ya todo en la arena debería estar perfecto y listo. Sé que por culpa de las pruebas con la red laser he perdido dos trabajadores del equipo de desarrollo de trampas, pero de los errores se aprende y en cuanto a mi trabajo concierne, soy muy exigente. Este año se cumplen 4 años de arduo trabajo como vigilante en jefe y no es que la presión aminore, no, todo lo contrario.

– Quiero esa Red lista para ayer – Grito en la sala sin mirar a alguien en especifico.

Al pasar de los años los Capitolinos y el mismísimo presidente Snow se han vuelto más exigentes con las muertes dentro de los juegos, debe ser porque año tras año de ver lo mismo te cansa, Pero ya es algo que se ha inculcado en los ciudadanos y sin ello creo que el sistema se vendría abajo.

Desde mi inicio he trabajado en superarme a mi misma año tras año para no caer en lo mismo siempre, es uno de los trabajos más arduos que puede haber. Al comienzo de mi trabajo como vigilante era todo fácil, solo poner cosas aquí y planear algunas muertes, no tenía el control absoluto que pase a tener al segundo año, pero en este punto las ideas comienzan a escasear.

– Se... Señora Ella – Dice mi asistente Leov a un lado de mi.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Respondo sin mirarlo y fija en mi copa de Vino.

– Quería pedirle la noche libre para cenar con mi esposa, hoy es nuestro aniversario – Termina él.

La respuesta es obvia, ¡NO! ¿es que acaso es imbécil? Estamos a solo unos pocos días de los Juegos y él solo piensa en su tonto aniversario.

– Tienes la noche libre – Respondo con una sonrisa en mi boca.

– ¿En serio señora? – Responde con asombro sin tener conciencia de lo que le viene.

– Por supuesto, porque ¡Estas despedido! Agentes saquen a este imbécil de esta sala y escóltenlo a fuera del complejo, no quiero verlo nunca más – Ver su cara de sorpresa es como un premio, los agentes como he ordenado con mis anteriores asistentes lo golpean y se lo llevan.

La maldad no siempre estuvo tan presenten en mí, la cosa es que cuando ves que ser linda y tierna con los demás no te lleva a nada… entonces hay que cambiar de estrategia.

Los juegos no eran mi pasatiempo favorito pero cuando vas creciendo y ves como los trabajadores y desarrolladores de estos tienen un alto ingreso y solo una muy corta temporada de estrés, puedes cambiar de parecer.

Yo nací en Star Valley donde todos los chicos se creen estrellas, al principio como cada uno de los habitantes quería brillar y ser vista, pero después de unos cuantos encuentros con las malas caras de la envidia decidí que yo lo que quería era ser vista y temida hasta el punto de mandar sobre muchos.

Mi meta principal al principio fue ser presidenta, pero la dinastía Snow siempre ha mandado sobre Panem así que cambie las expectativas hasta el punto de los juegos. Y como toda una luchadora estoy en lo más alto de los rangos que puede haber dentro de estos. El rol de la vigilante en jefe me ha quedado bastante bien, con esto también me asegure de eliminar el puesto del diseñador de Arenas ya que desde mi segundo año en este puesto he estado creando las arenas, eso sin contar que el anterior diseñador siempre quiso sacarme del camino, Termino fuera él.

Imaginar cómo pueden morir los tributos se me ha dado tan bien que todos me tienen miedo, siempre he dicho "Nadie planea un asesinato en voz alta" y por eso todos se encargan de mantenerme contenta.

Mi gata Fifi llega y salta en mis piernas, nada me relaja más que hacerle cariños.

– Señora Gatiella, soy Jeshua Greudid su nuevo asistente – Dice sin ningún titubeo un hombre desde la puerta.

– No me importa quién eres, tienes una gran lista de que lo que tienes que hacer en la mesa de el otro asistente así que largo – Digo sin fijarme.

– Lo sé señora pero ahora usted es la que tiene un compromiso: debe ir al salón de belleza porque a las 4 en punto es su sesión de fotos para la revista CapitHall – Suelta como si yo fuera una niñita – Y me acaban de informar que la red laser esta lista –

– Entendido, te puedes ir – Digo haciendo a un lado a Fifi para recoger mis cosas. El color elegido este año para usar es el rojo, pero siempre me voy como quiero y yo voy a usar morado. La revista CapitHall es la más importante y salir en ella siempre es un logro, ya son dos años seguidos y no son fáciles.

Salgo de mi oficina y todos se quedan fijos en mí – ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡A trabajar! –

Como siempre digo "La belleza es mortal" Algo de ese lema tiene mucho que ver con la arena de este año… La edición número 80 de Los Juegos Del Hambre no será olvidada tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Una pequeña introducción de lo que serán los juegos y el personaje que los vigilara muy de cerca. Es estricta pero hace bien su trabajo. Espero les haya gustado La vigilante en jefe.**

**Es mi primer SYOT y espero que salga bien. Gracias a los que me han ayudado. **

**Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p**refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan. ****

****Si quieres enviar un tributo de los que están disponibles están en mi perfil y lo reservas con un fácil PM. Seria maravilloso contar con tu participación. ****

****Gracias, Saludos a todos.****


	2. Advertencias

**Advertencias**

**Gatiella Norburit— Vigilante en Jefe.**

— ¡Solo una semana para las cosechas señores! — Grito para todos en la sala.

He cambiado un par de cosas que planeaba usar este año para los juegos después de ver algunas repeticiones de anteriores entregas.

El único consuelo que pude decirme es que "Fue Productivo".

Me Molesta tener que cambiar cosas a estas alturas, la presión hace peso sobre mis hombros y no hay lugar para ninguna clase de error ya que solo uno me puede costar todo lo que tengo. De sobra se sabe que los vigilantes en jefe que son despedidos desaparecen misteriosamente, es como si dejaran de existir.

La entrevista en CapitHall fue una maravilla hasta que me recordaron a la cantidad de personas detrás de mi cargo, perdón, cargos. El puesto del diseñador de arenas que absorbí desde el segundo año de trabajo.

No todo el tiempo pasa eso pero he sabido llevar mis planes a cabo para poder obtener lo que quiero. Tengo tantos recuerdos de juegos y tributos que es muy difícil recordar a uno en especifico pero recuerdo del año pasado que había una linda pareja de tributos algo parecida a los de la entrega 74; ese año fue uno de los peores ya que primero se anuncio que si eran del mismo distrito podían ganar ambos; esos dos chicos lucharon por llegar a los últimos dos pero una vez alcanzada su meta, El mismísimo Presidente Snow ordeno revocar la norma que aceptaba a los dos amantes del distrito doce coronarse.

Y ocurrió lo que nadie imaginaba, o por lo menos mi cabeza nunca se hubiera imaginado: La chica por un mal movimiento del chico creyó que la iba a matar y en un acto reflejo le disparo un flecha en el corazón. Todavía recuerdo su nombre "Peeta Melark" el amante traicionado.

Tampoco es que la señorita Everdeen disfrutó de lo que hizo, su conciencia no dejó que hiciera su tour de la victoria como todos los vencedores. Todo se redujo a enviarla a casa bajo tratamiento psicológico. Los chicos del año pasado por lo menos no tuvieron ese horrible engaño, desde el inicio sabían que solo uno podía salir vivo. A la final uno de los profesionales elimino a la chica y su amado elimino al profesional.

— Señora Ella, nos han informado que por el distrito doce vienen los señores Everdeen y Abernathy — Dice mi nuevo y muy eficiente asistente.

— La tenia en mente hace un momento — Digo al vació — Quiero el informe de su tratamiento y evolución, no quiero ningún error con locos —.

— Esta bien ¿algo mas? — Pregunta antes de irse.

— Si, monitorea todo para la presentación de los tributos a los Patrocinadores — Hago una pausa y luego con un gesto de mano hago que se marche.

Fifi comienza a ronronear para que la suba a mis piernas pero en este momento voy a salir.

Tomo mi bolso, localizador y me pongo en marcha al palacio presidencial.

Después de bajarme del auto un agente de la paz me dirige a la oficina del presidente, al entrar este deja de lado el libro que tenia en sus manos.

— Señorita Norburit, verla en estos días es un gran placer — Dice el presidente Snow.

— Señor presidente, sabe que no me gustan los halagos y menos en estas épocas del año — Digo sin quitar mi sonrisa.

— Por eso estas donde estas mi querida Ella, siempre al grano y sin titubeos — Toma un poco de su té y vuelve a hablar — Me contaron que despediste a un asistente y 4 personas perdieron la vida con una de tus trampas —.

Este tipo de cosas no me sorprenden, él es el presidente y como tal tiene ojos en todos lados, claro tampoco es que estuviera ocultando eso.

— Accidentes que ocurren señor presidente, para poder dar un gran espectáculo se requieren trampas mortales, tanto así que hasta los ingenieros le tengan miedo —.

— Señorita Ella sabemos que ocurren accidentes pero debemos tratar de que no ocurran, recuerde que son personas del Capitolio y las organizaciones que defienden a los trabajadores pueden demandarte y hacerte perder el puesto —.

Sé que todo esto debe ser porque hay alguien importante detrás de mi puesto, es mas un ultimátum que un consejo.

— Por supuesto señor presidente, pediré estricto cuidado —. Digo sin bajar mi mirada de rabia, con la que muy pocos se atreven a desafiarme — Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, debo hacer muchas cosas mas —.

Salgo sin esperar la despedida pero estoy muy enojada, esto es simplemente un "No te puedes molestar si te despido".

Lo único que puedo pedir es que este año los tributos no den tanto trabajo y todo pase como debe ser, este peso sobre mi espalda es cada vez peor.

* * *

****Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p**refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan.******

**Hola A Todos de nuevo, Sé que he tardado un poco pero he perdido la información y dos capítulos que tenia escritos. Este no quedó como el anterior pero traté de darle la forma que quería. El blog estará listo en una semana, es el chance que tienen dos de los padres para enviar a los tributos que faltan. Si me los envían antes pues tendrán sorpresas. **

**¿Por cierto Van al estreno de Sinsajo? Yo si, ya tengo mis entradas y mañana estaré ahí al salir de la universidad.**

**El próximo capitulo serán las cosechas de los 12 distritos o de los 6 primeros, todo depende. **

**Saludos. **


	3. Cosechas Parte Uno

**Cosechas Parte Uno**

* * *

**Cidella Winfrey, 34**

**Escolta del Distrito Uno**

* * *

¿Qué más tengo que decir? ¡Adoro este trabajo!

Repitió mi madre hasta que no le quedaba voz que no tenía oportunidad. Alegó que la industria no acogía muy bien a los personajes como yo, que mi altivo comportamiento, además de agravar aún más mis oportunidades, haría peor la decepción.

Pero aquí estoy… tomen perras.

Eso no es para mamá, por supuesto que no. Me desfiguraría la cara si escuchara eso salir de mi boca. Por lo menos tiendo a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, eso me ha ahorrado muchos momentos no tan agradables. Admito sí, en el tono que más les plazca, que un día con esta labor tiene sus pros y contras. Contras de contundencia.

Por supuesto debo mantenerme en la cúspide de las columnas de votación. Hay un considerable porcentaje de incidencia de la valoración popular en la conservación de mi empleo. Todo aquí se rige por escalas de quién sobresale más, y quien se rezaga en el fondo del cuadro. Lo conspicuo es lo ideal mientras que un escolta aburrido podrá hacer las pases con su sobre azul pastel.

Por la suerte que tengo –y el talento, no olviden el talento- he seguido durante años. La masa me escucha y me aplaude como la representante de un distrito de estas proporciones. Eso se nota más en el Capitolio, pero de igual manera adoro a los que me reciben cuando vengo una vez al año desde hace ya cuatro.

El alcalde ha acabado con sus palabras y me toca avanzar hasta el punto central del zócalo.

De reojo admiro a Gloss en secreto mientras se esfuerza por hacer sonreír a una chica en el público. No sabe que ya debe subir al escenario sino este evento comenzará con el pie equivocado. Puede ser debido a los celos o a la puntualidad, pero le llamo la atención:

\- Está bien damas y caballeros. Nos dispondremos a iniciar con la Cosecha cuando su adorado ganador Gloss decida dejar de importunarnos en el tiempo. –Una sonrisa reluciente sella el aviso. –Podrá cumplir los cincuenta pero el cortejo seguirá siendo su faceta más desarrollada –susurro a través del micrófono, lo que revela risitas en el público y un vistazo severo por parte de Cashmere hacia su hermano.

Hay que hacer este asunto un poco más divertido. La gente se lo toma muy en serio. Como por ejemplo esa Cypra Letterman del distrito no-sé-cuánto. He visto repeticiones de las cosechas realizadas bajo su mano pasiva y no puedo evitar bostezar antes de que salga el primer cosechado.

Cuando Gloss ya se encuentra sentado a un lado de Cashmere tomo la batuta del inicio con sutileza. Se nota a mi lado una pugna de intereses entre los hermanos Föucher.

Cuando ya han transcurrido los momentos fúnebres de la mención a la Rebelión de hace ochenta años, mi entusiasmo florece de verdad. Llegó el lado divertido del asunto. Me pregunto quiénes serán los voluntarios de este año. Siempre tengo el agrado de representar a adolescentes bastante capaces que me hacen el renombre adecuado. Sé que Gloss adquiere una gran parte en la decisión acerca de los tributos en cada año y admito que eché una mentira blanca antes, pues tiene una habilidad innata para escoger a los más idóneos.

Sé que todo el asunto de escoger el papel no tiene mucha trascendencia, por razones obvias, pero ejecuto la acción como si de veras importara el nombre que elija. De todas formas es el único momento en que tengo poder en el día. Puede que esa sea una de las ventajas de los escoltas en distritos menores, pero no le doy muchas vueltas al saber que es una diversión mínima comparada al prestigio que me entrega el distrito que represento.

\- Cataleya Burns –digo con delicadeza, como zaguán del consiguiente grito que surge desde el público.

\- ¡Soy Voluntaria!

Misma historia todos los años, pero he aprendido a despellejar de a poco el aprecio a la cosecha proporcionalmente a la diversión durante los juegos. Un impulso eléctrico me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que escucho esa palabra mágica.

Es una chica rubia, algo petiza, pero he aprendido en los años a no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Ojos de un azul brillante que develan un semblante segurísimo, acompañado por brazos paralelos al cuerpo que se balancean con delicadeza.

Permito que pase el tiempo propicio de relajación y reconocimiento en el público antes de hacer la pregunta programada. Siempre es bueno analizar el tono con el que revela cada tributo su identidad, pues te muestra qué tan cuerdamente seguro está (lo tiñe con cierto picante enigmático) o si es notablemente iluso (tiende a respaldar su placidez con palpable arrogancia).

\- Me llamo Skylar Pearl.

En definitiva, inclinada por la primera opción. Celebro interiormente.

\- Pues bienvenida a bordo, Srta. Pearl. –En el momento que nuestras sonrisas se complementan y soy capaz de notarlo, sé que tendremos bastante de qué conversar.

\- Haré lo que pueda –añade ella. Desde luego, hará lo que sabe hacer.

\- ¿Qué dices de que descubramos a tu rimbombante caballero?

Skylar se ríe mientras asiente y yo me acerco a la mezcla homóloga para repetir el procedimiento. De reojo noto que la sección de dieciocho se endereza como si hubiera presionado un botón. Menos mal que no se forma una escaramuza por los voluntarios, eso dañaría el cutis del evento.

\- Rabindranath Calvo… pero qué nombre chico.

Por desgracia no alcanzo a conocer al tal Rabindranath para darle mi pésame acerca de la elección y la creatividad de los padres, pues en el área que hace segundos observaba, se alza una mano como un resorte.

\- ¡Me presento Voluntario!

El respectivo chico –que de todas formas no tenía ni que levantar el brazo para sobresalir, mide como uno noventa y cinco- se adelanta con ostentación entre sus compañeros de edad hasta que alcanza el escenario, flectando los brazos de vez en cuando como si se hubieran atrofiado con el nerviosismo.

\- ¿Su nombre, noble caballero? –Está bien, debo admitir que sobrepasa los talones de Gloss en apariencia, el chico sería un querubín en concursos de belleza. No puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Ryder Sunstone.

\- Y sí que brillas como el sol, tú chico –declamo con alegría-. Salude a su reluciente compañera, que tendrán mucho que charlar entre ustedes.

Proceden mientras echo un último vistazo al público y doy las palabras que sellan el compromiso.

* * *

**Torrhel Wesley, 55**

**Alcalde del Distrito Dos**

* * *

Por fin, mi día de orgullo supremo.

Existen variantes de la Cosecha, como lo son todos los acontecimientos ceñidos a Los Juegos del Hambre, pero este es el momento en que el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes del distrito se modela a los actos de un par de chicos. No todos pueden decir que un par de individuos se ofrecen de baluartes por su ciudad, antes que otros dos sean elegidos. Ganen o pierdan, tendrán mi eterno respeto, y el de sus conciudadanos también.

Todos sabemos las posibilidades, no puedo dármelas de listo e iluso y decir que tendremos sin duda un campeón cada año. Esa aspiración, aun cuando no se enliste en las de naturaleza soñadora, incorpora también la voluntad de los demás tributos, sobre todo los demás Profesionales.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, la vida me enseñó que el idealismo tiene sus contraindicaciones.

Por lo que aferrarse a las instancias de promesa intacta no hacen nada de mal. Confío en las Academias que entrenan a nuestros tributos, pues ya nos han traído a más campeones que casi todos los Distritos. Solamente el Uno nos sobrepasa, pero ellos se encuentran en nuestra misma situación. Conozco a Margaery, la alcaldesa de allá, y sé del sustento que le dan los juegos durante el año, al igual que a nosotros. Sustento económico ponderable, al igual que una mentalidad fortalecida de los habitantes.

Todas esas cosas nos ayudan de sobremanera para incrementar distintos índices. El de felicidad y calidad de vida por ejemplo. Puede que el hecho de que los adolescentes se entrenen para matar le dé un toque ambiguo al asunto, alguien diría "su forma de sentirse completos es avizorar el asesinato, asunto contrario a los ideales de felicidad", pero teniendo en cuenta los pros y los contras, haría dos o tres academias más.

En cuanto a mí, me dirán que es tonto e inconsecuente para el puesto que tengo, pero no me gusta hablar en público, y menos cuando la gente espera mucho de mí; es difícil complacer a todos con la voz y ser un líder carismático –los postulados de liderazgo en masas dicen que lo tienes o no lo tienes. Pero hoy sólo me ven de pasada, todos quieren llegar rápido a la elección de los nombres. No los culpo por eso, yo mismo estoy emocionado y eso que dos de mis habitantes irán a luchar a muerte.

El discurso tiene sus frases buenas y frases aburridas, me he dado el lujo de analizarlo antes de cada cosecha, principalmente para no equivocarme mientras lo digo, pero puedo rescatar un par de pasajes bastante sustanciosos.

Cuando termino con ese asunto, me dirijo a la silla más próxima, cerca de Velour, la campeona más reciente. Hago un gesto con la cabeza y ella lo devuelve.

Tenemos que esperar unos segundos antes de que el escolta se muestre, a ese hombre siempre le agrada sembrar la tensión. En las conversaciones que he tenido con él, se muestra enigmático y reservado de una forma divertida pero reprochable. El show de uno debe acabarse cuando tambalea la paciencia del otro.

En el momento que sale por las puertas del Edificio de Justicia, desfilando por decirlo menos, deslumbra –literalmente- a todos los presentes que se dieron el lujo de mirarlo.

Lleva un terno dorado que refleja las luces que se encuentran con él, en todas direcciones. Pareciera como que el material de la prenda es transparente por fuera, y de un líquido espeso por dentro, pues cada vez que el tipo se mueve, cruzan la tela destellos de cierta sustancia que parece bailar dentro. "Una ilusión óptica" pienso cuando miro con más detenimiento.

Como dije antes, la gente estará más concentrada en su atuendo que en la lectura de nombres y lo que sea que pase después.

\- ¡Distrito Dos! ¿Me oyen? –saluda colocando las manos junto a las orejas. Algunas personas le responden que sí con un entusiasmo admirable-. ¿Ven el traje? Una reliquia de adquisición, se carga nada más y nada menos que con energía solar.

Al menos da un buen ejemplo, eso se lo cedo.

\- Los tributos de hoy, además de inscribirse en el evento más prestigioso del año, tendrán el privilegio de admirar mi traje más de cerca, y más adelante yo mismo les regalaré uno –anuncia acompañado de una sonrisa de pasta dental. ¿Acaso le permiten hacer estas cosas en su "centro de capacitación de escoltas", o como se llame?

\- Pues apuesto a que quieren saber sus identidades… comencemos con las chicas. Damas de guerra, ustedes primero.

Cierto día alguien me mencionó que los escoltas de todos los distritos deben asistir a un semestre de clases en la Facultad de Teatro, muy prestigiosa en el Capitolio. Me pregunto si les enseñarán que todas esas frases que él dice son convenientes. Yo lo considero un poco ridículo. Supongo que no tengo pasta de escolta.

\- Nuestra estilosa fémina es… ¡Sammy Gillies!

Luego de que el eco del nombre se difumine, espero durante unos segundos a que el grito familiar surja de algún sector en los mayores, pero eso no ocurre, sino que los murmullos comienzan, y eso sólo me revela que Sammy será la que deba mostrarse en definitiva.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se vuelve lánguido. El instante en que se escucha el grito del voluntario es lo que catapulta el fervor en el público, al igual que en mí. Sammy se desprende de la sección de los dieciocho, pero su rostro no muestra la propicia emoción. Un rostro neutro no ayuda para nada, y el Capitolio no lo valorará mucho a la larga si no se destaca en otras actividades. Pero tampoco es una voluntaria…

El escolta se apresura a continuar con la Cosecha cuando la chica de cabello rubio oscuro y algo baja para su edad se aproxima a su puesto. Veo que tanto él, como yo, tenemos fe en lo que ocurra con los hombres.

\- ¡Royer Stingros!

Tanto él, como mi persona, como el público aquí, vela por un grito, alguien que nos encante con el timbre de su osada voz y decisión, y valentía… y lo que sea que tenga estampado. Los segundos se hacen minutos, los minutos se hacen horas en mi mente.

\- ¡Me presento Voluntario!

Guardo, con todo mi poder voluntarioso, un suspiro.

Con avidez, busco entre el público el dueño de la voz. La sentí bastante mayor, experimentada, y esta se manifiesta en un chico que, efectivamente, se ve mayor de los dieciocho que indica la sección que lo deja marchar. Tiene un bigote y barba de algo más de tres días, el cabello castaño y revuelto y los ojos muy azules. Se ve decidido, pero confundido al mismo tiempo.

No importa, puede darse sus libertades con respecto a su cara ahora que nos representa.

Supongo en primer lugar que caminará al escenario abrumado por cuál quiera sea su emoción, sin embargo, se queda plantado unos segundos antes de que la decisión se alumbre en esos ojos claros. Se tambalea antes de dirigirse de vuelta a un chico cercano, que también lo observa como hipnotizado. El voluntario le da un beso rápido en los labios antes de despegarse finalmente del montón de chicos que lo miran con la misma consternación que yo.

¿Un homosexual? ¿Aquí en el Dos? ¿Un voluntario, entrenado, supuestamente varonil… aquí en mi Distrito? Tal como me contuve en el suspiro luego de su ofrecimiento, debo esforzarme por no mirarlo con cierto desprecio. Puede que me estén grabando y eso no se ve bien. Mantengo un rostro neutro, sin expresión, atento a los hechos que se llevan a cabo.

El escolta parece llevar la situación mejor que yo, puesto que le pregunta de inmediato cuál es su nombre.

\- Gustav Liopold –dice antes de ubicarse junto a la señorita Gillies, quien de un momento a otro me infunde más respeto y esperanza que el otro ser.

Me detengo a mirar el suelo, y mis zapatos lustrados, buscando un lugar en mi mente que haga de este momento algo valioso. Sé que lo es, pero añoro una Cosecha más convencional. A ese Gustav le costará décadas ganarse al público con tal numerito. Y la chica… bueno, ya la veremos.

Respiro hondo y me hago la idea de que todo puede cambiar, hay seres prometedores que no se revelan hasta varios días después de este momento, y en el momento de la verdad deslumbran y se llevan todos los vítores.

Esperemos que esta sea la ocasión.

* * *

**Calissa Vieira, 22**

**Escolta del Distrito Tres**

* * *

La llave corre otra vez mientras contemplo la masa verde colarse por los agujeros del lavamanos.

El almuerzo tan elaborado del Tres, disminuido a un par de reflujos, pienso. Es una pena por cierta parte, imagino a los cocineros esmerándose para acabar con una pieza culinaria tan hermosa, pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte.

Eran los días en que mantenía todo adentro cuando lloraba a mares por no conseguir la imagen y la figura que quería. De esta forma ha sido siempre más simple.

El baño del Edificio de justicia mantiene el hedor a jabón y lavanda desde los dos años que llevo aquí. Luego del recibimiento al llegar me ausenté con el panorama de reconocer el lugar como lo hago todas las veces, sólo que esta vez sin un guía que me cuidara.

La verdad es que sólo pretendía deshacerme del desayuno del tren. Estaba delicioso, pero nocivo al mismo tiempo.

Arreglo un par de mechones al lado del peinado que me hizo Priya esta mañana, justo después de mi sueño entrecortado. Los bamboleos y aventuras del tren por los rieles sólo me conducen a una terrible indigestión que, como si pudiera evitarlo, desemboca en un nuevo episodio de reclamos por parte de mi esófago. Ya no distingo la intención personal de las necesidades de mi cuerpo. Se han hecho una con el paso de los años.

El espejo sólo refleja un colorete mal aplicado que me esmero en reparar con los dedos y un trocito de toalla desechable. La simetría es esencial en estos maquillajes a menos que tu objetivo explícito sea ignorarla y hacer de eso un detalle-no tan detalle notorio.

Es difícil esto de mantenerse en forma anímica y física para el trabajo, pero yo me balanceo bien en ambas. Hace cinco años ya que me postulé para ser una escolta de distrito, y fue a los veinte que me aceptaron. Mi madre y mi hermana Lisle no tenían muchas oportunidades a diferencia de las mías como rostro en potencia para propagandas, y se convirtió en mi responsabilidad cargar con las necesidades de la familia. Fue un productor quien me recomendó para el trabajo que hoy en día ejerzo.

La vida le enseña a las personas que un rostro apolíneo te abre muchas puertas y aceita suficientes bisagras.

Cuando me convenzo de que no puede tratarse de un dibujo más perfecto, y me abstengo de cambiar algún detalle, salgo del cuarto de baño y apago el ventilador interior que evita que los espías escuchen lo que sea que haga dentro.

Nadie me mira cuando entro en la habitación de espera. Todos se hallan metidos en sus propios asuntos.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debería pensar en mis cosas. En minutos decidiré el destino de dos niños a los que no conozco. Hace tiempo que ya aprendí a lidiar con la responsabilidad anexa del cargo, pero no puedo evitar pasarme películas del asunto. Todos saben que el Tres no tiene muy buena suerte en este tipo de eventos, y un desliz de mi mano podría fragmentar una familia, al igual que el respeto que podrían tener por los Juegos y el Capitolio.

Dos minutos después, un hombre con traje negro nos transmite el mensaje de que es hora de descubrirnos por las amplias puertas que dan al improvisado escenario. Lo estaban montando cuando arribé desde el tren y me aventuré dentro buscando el lavamanos propicio.

En procesión salen la alcaldesa y los mentores, dejándome a mí dentro hasta recibir mi propia señal de salida. Debo esperar a que ella acabe con palabras ensayadas –probablemente ya enlistadas desde la ciudad central- para comenzar con mi parte. La parte en que todos me miran a mí y desprecian el poder que acojo en el minuto que piso el lugar.

Siempre percibo ese aroma nauseabundo a fábrica y hedor a incertidumbre y congoja. Es extraño que el único instante en que me enmarco en el ambiente del Distrito al que represento, sea cuando mi aparición le convenga con tal desatino al lugar. Siempre he querido verlo con vida y sin la constante marcha fúnebre del día de la Cosecha. Es mi tercera vez y no se hace nunca mejor. Al contrario.

Es exactamente eso lo que siento cuando me abro paso hasta el punto e instante en que me adueño del espíritu del distrito. Explico todas estas sensaciones extrínsecas pues cuando llega el momento sólo puedo pensar lo que un verdadero escolta debiera estar sintiendo: orgullo; ansiedad; paralelismo en su pensar y actuar.

De todas formas tengo que ignorar todo eso. La sonrisa es y será siempre el comienzo de una buena jornada.

\- Luego de estas sabias palabras de parte de la Alcaldesa, será mi turno de escoger a los tributos que nos acompañarán al Capitolio –digo, ciñéndome al parloteo ni tan entusiasmado ni tan moribundo, y de mediano volumen (es esa imagen enigmática-enderezada la que me ha dado fama en el Capitolio y me ha permitido conservar el empleo)-; comenzaremos con los varones este año.

Siempre es necesario exteriorizar ciertos puntos de entusiasmo con el cambio de voz, o los deslices en la línea de mis labios. Es eso lo que hago luego de colocar distancia entre el centro del escenario y mi sombra.

El único sonido, y que emite un eco espantoso e inexplicable, son los tacos que truenan contra las tablas.

Llegó el momento. El instante de la verdad en que ruego, con todo mi ser, escoger bien aun cuando esté obligada a hacerlo a ciegas.

"Dalek Renniver" dice el papel cuando lo abro. ¿Quién será él? Lo sabré cuando lo verbalice. Es ese instante cuando cientos de hombros relevan la tensión a cierto par que se tensa inmediatamente.

\- ¡Dalek Renniver!

De inmediato sucede lo que predigo, puesto que en la sección de dieciocho, se desencadena una procesión de suspiros, pero en los dieciséis, oigo a alguien inspirar no tan apaciblemente.

Un niño con el cabello muy rizado –y él mismo bastante alto- se dobla sobre el estómago levemente, unos segundos después de lo que asumo, fue el llamado de su nombre. Cierra los ojos por unos momentos en que el mundo se detiene. Lo veo levantar la vista y mirarme con un rostro acusador y desconcertado.

Ahí va de nuevo.

Se acerca muy lentamente al escenario, mientras varias personas lo siguen con la mirada y otros ignoran su desgracia con pocas agallas mientras se voltean para otro lado. Incluso veo a dos niños de dieciocho que se abrazan, presumiblemente por haber sobrepasado su última Cosecha.

No me animo a decir nada cuando Dalek llega junto a mí –lo más lejos que se puede estar en ese sector e igualmente distanciado del resto del mundo aquí arriba-, sólo prosigo con lo que ensayé años antes de ser elegida escolta.

\- Unomi Dike –notifico en el turno de las chicas de preocuparse.

No se sueltan gritos, ni llantos, ni ningún sonido importante se propaga en el tiempo que le sigue. Hablando sinceramente, mi estómago de retuerce en una nueva ocasión y me visualizo vomitando nada más que bilis sobre mis zapatos.

Luego de que me recupero a medias, noto que nadie se ha desprendido de la población femenina.

\- ¿Unomi Dike?

Pasa más tiempo hasta que en la misma sección de dieciséis años, uno par de ojos abiertos de par en par me revelan a la elegida por el azar de mis manos. Tengo que convencerme nuevamente de que aun cuando se trate de una situación arbitraria, no es mi culpa, al menos no por completo.

Es pequeña para su edad, no pasa el metro sesenta, pero cuando finalmente se decide a venir hasta mí, lo hace con una convicción inquebrantable que me hace quererla de inmediato. Es el turno de las mujeres de intercambiar miradas aliviadas por parte de las inoportunas, piadosas entre las ridículas, y desligadas pero inexpresivas del lado de las más ubicadas.

Unomi, junto con su cabello castaño, largo y bien cuidado, llega junto a mí y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un inescrutable "hola".

Devuelvo el saludo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

**Finnick Odair, 29**

**Ganador de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre – Distrito Cuatro**

* * *

Como siempre ando metido en un problema.

Tyrell dijo que lo correcto era llevar a Annie a uno de esos centros para depresivos, que le haría bien. Mags, por consiguiente, dijo que ella no pertenecía a un lugar que pretende preservar la oligofrenia más que curarla. Dice que los dueños se hacen el billete con sus ganancias.

Yo, como siempre, me quedé en medio de ambos. Siempre han sido eventos los dilemas éticos entre ambos, Tyrell y Mags, y Annie y yo debemos sufrir las consecuencias. Tengo claro que esta vez lo hacen por su bien, pero ambas opiniones difieren tanto que no puedo llamarlo de otra forma que otra de sus discusiones monumentales.

¿De qué sirve ser el hijo del Panem en estas situaciones?

Y para colocar el broche de oro, hoy es la cosecha y el universo decidió ubicarme en esta posición. Justo hoy. Desearía pedirle una opinión acertada a la afectada, pero cada vez que saco el tema a discusión, parece como si se le irritara el colon.

No me malinterpreten, amo a Annie y planeo casarme con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad y ella se encuentre con un balance positivo de sentimientos. De lo único que siempre estaré agradecido con respecto a esta situación, es que ella me quiere de vuelta. Reiteraré la petición hacia sus juicios premeditados, puesto que aún cuando la gente me adore y quiera extensiones de mi cabello por toneladas, también existe la porción que sólo me ve como el niño mimado que ganó como un claro ejemplo del favoritismo desmerecido.

Es necesario ver a ambos lados de la niebla en estos temas. Otro aspecto negativo de la imagen que me he forjado a lo largo de los años, es que la gente da por hecho que dentro de mi cabeza no ocurre nada digno de analizar. Es normal quitarle los atributos de inteligencia cortical al carismático, o viceversa. Son pocas las situaciones en que se juntan ambos dones en una persona y esta es reconocida como tal.

Por ejemplo, hoy siendo la cosecha, es probable que yo gane quizá tanto porcentaje de transmisiones que los mismos tributos. Y la verdad es que mi concentración está en Annie ahora. Confío en los voluntarios que ha escogido Tyrell, ser mentor este año va como simple portada al esfuerzo del verdadero mentor de nuestro distrito.

Admiro a Tyrell por muchas cosas, sobre todo por tomar el lugar de Mags cuando ella se vio sobrepasada por sus obligaciones. Pero bambolean a Annie de aquí para allá, y eso no me gusta. Y sé que ella tampoco lo aprecia.

De lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro, es que mantener a Annie desligada de mi imagen y actividad en los medios es esencial. Se vuelve difícil con su estatus de ganadora, pero se ha convertido con el paso de los años en uno de los personajes menos atractivos de nuestro círculo. Cosa que agradezco.

La noto temblorosa mientras el escolta de nuestro distrito, un hombre bajo y delgado llamado Milovan, se dispone a tomar las riendas de la cosecha. No se tarda en llamar un nombre femenino que sé, será reemplazado de inmediato por una chica eufórica.

\- ¡Nastasia Larene!

Uno, dos, tres…

\- ¡Me presento como Voluntaria! –exclama una voz grave de entre la multitud.

Annie me toma la mano en una convulsión inesperada. Siempre esta porción de la Cosecha es la que la pone nerviosa. Aun cuando su participación no se haya iniciado con convicción –su cosecha fue una de las más penosas- los gritos al unísono y el fervor por obtener el lugar de tributo le causan una molestia que yo siempre noto correrle por la piel.

Acaricio su mano, siempre con el cuidado de no tratarla como si de veras tuviera problemas mentales. En el fondo tengo claro que allí dentro sigue la chica asustada pero convencida que era antes.

La reciente voluntaria se abre paso entre su sección de los más veteranos. Lo primero que me llama la atención es la palidez de su piel y lo pronunciado en sus pómulos. Su expresión se mantiene impertérrita mientras alcanza el escenario, dejando una estela de miradas entre intimidadas y admiradoras detrás.

La chica debe medir más de metro setenta y cinco, y lleva una tenida que explota en su mayoría el negro –pantalones, camiseta y cinturón- y zapatos grises. La cola de caballo castaña detrás se balancea con la misma convicción que su dueña.

\- Liora Martell –se identifica luego de las palabras de Milovan que aireaban más un esmerado discurso de admiración por su ropa que curiosidad por la chica. "Hermosísimo y Ratzyngeano" declaró haciendo alusión a una diseñadora capitolina que conozco de nombre y autógrafo.

\- Podría elegirte un collar y quedarías divina.

Tyrell interviene con un susurro no tan silencioso de "ubícate, marica" lo que se valora con una mirada escrutadora y divertida por parte de acusado.

\- El que sigue –reclama Tyrell, sin ánimos de entrar en discusión. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Además, los chicos deben estar ya sudando las orejas de ansiedad. Se vuelve patológico luego de un rato. Yo lo viví y experiencia era lo que menos tenía en ese entonces.

Milovan acata la orden y llama el segundo nombre. Aprieto la mano de Annie con fuerza, quiero sepa que estoy aquí y no está sola.

No sé cómo podré estar lejos de ella durante los juegos. Me gustaría que fuera al Capitolio, pero al mismo tiempo sé que le hace mucho menos permanecer aquí con Mags.

\- Kodi McNamara.

Tres, cuatro, cinco…

Seis, siete ¿ocho…?

\- ¡Soy Voluntario!

Lo admito, la temí por el tal Kodi, pero vuelvo a respirar. En los momentos pude también notar cierta mueca de desconcierto por parte de Tyrell, pero ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. Sé que de los valores que más pretende inculcar en sus entrenados, es la convicción y la confianza en sí mismos.

Annie se ha calmado un poco. Veo que en lugar de mirar el suelo, ahora observa al público con expresión interesada.

El chico que se desprende de la sección de los diecisiete es bajo. Al contrario de Liora, su imagen resulta conspicua debido a su altura. ¿Uno setenta, quizá?

Pero en la parte de atrás noto a un cúmulo de gente que aplaude, y quizá no se exacerba pero es notorio de todas formas. Aplauden en apoyo al chico que se une a Liora sobre el escenario. Milovan los observa detenidamente -¿quizá la diferencia de alturas?- antes de preguntarle lo ensayado al chico.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Callum Olleastro.

Pero cómo, lo olvidé. Era el sobrino de Tyrell quien se presentaba hoy de voluntario. Ahora logro reconocer la sorpresa de mi compañero mentor

\- ¿Pero si no eres de la dinastía Olleastro? ¿El siguiente en fila hacia el título? –pregunta Milovan emocionado.

\- Pues esa es la idea –repone Callum no tan convencido, lo que me asusta un poco. Pero he visto de estos chicos, luego les pica el bichito del hambre desfachatada por la victoria.

Tyrell ganó, al igual que lo hizo su suegro Alton Olleastro, a su vez abuelo del chico que ahora brilla en escena. Lo he visto un par de veces en entrenamiento.

\- Ya lo creo, señorito Olleastro. –Milovan da un saltito poco varonil. –Me encanta decir ese apellido.

Se hace un silencio incómodo mientras Liora y Callum se dan un saludo de honor, y antes de entrar por el edificio junto con un bamboleante Milovan.

\- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

La voz de Annie me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Repongo casi al instante.

\- Por supuesto, ya se ha acabado.

* * *

**Eleazar Lypton, 42.**

**Alcalde del Distrito Cinco**

* * *

Si no fuera por los ríos de transeúntes que se reúnen de a poco en la plaza, echaría mis manos al fuego a que este es un pueblo fantasma. Es extraño, pero me cuesta distinguir el humo de las nubes o el puñado de árboles de los apéndices de las fábricas. Todo eso en un día común y corriente.

Varios personajes miran de soslayo la realidad cotidiana del Distrito, que no resalta de ningún cuento corto y monótono. La verdad es que es caracterizable en dos líneas y con gran abundancia de detalles. Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso. Al menos soy capaz de mantenernos donde estamos –tampoco es como que seamos el montón más desdichado.

De todas formas hoy sí que comparecemos desdichados ante el tribunal de injusticia. Se supone que debiera recibirlos a todos con una sonrisa, pero no puedo obedecer tal protocolo de hipocresía. Un rostro en blanco es a lo que recurro en estas fechas.

Me vuelvo hacia los mentores cuando los rostros de la juventud en las primeras filas me dan ganas de vomitar.

Se alinean los cuatro en sus sillas. Dos de ellos aparentemente desconectados del mundo en una mueca soñadora. Lavyn junta ambas manos delante mostrándose nerviosa, y Morgan no se recupera aún del resfriado y entorpece la acústica de tanto en tanto al sonarse con dedicación.

Creo que todos ya estamos preparados para que empiece. Y que acabe rápido. Hay veces en que prefiero ni ver los rostros de los niños en cuestión porque me da por ir a abrazarlos.

Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj cuando un pitido me interrumpe. Es la escolta que se ha figurado frente al público, con su sonrisa maquiavélica de siempre. Debo admitir que el vestido verde de esta vez se entalla a la figura con precisión agradable a la vista. No como el conjunto del año pasado.

Yo me pregunto, ¿qué estaba haciendo el año pasado que me acuerdo de que llevaba esa mujer? Abigail, mi esposa, me daría un dar de bofetadas si supiera que siquiera la estaba mirando. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que expele desprecio hacia las mujeres que se ven mejor que ella. Me dirán que es un rasgo quizá muy negativo y con el que debería enloquecer, pero posee varias cualidades que lo balancean en el buen sentido.

Además, esa escolta jamás se fijaría en un habitante de distrito. De todas formas no me da muchos porotos ser el alcalde. Todo el mundo nos visualiza como personas serias y monótonas. Tampoco valoran mucho nuestro trabajo al advertir la pobre progresión que muestran los distritos a través de los años.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Distrito Cinco. Tantas lunas llenas que nos separan de la pasada visita.

El público no refleja los incentivos de la forma que ella planeaba, y prosigue como en una Cosecha convencional. A estos especímenes les encanta lucirse, ¿no es así?

\- Mujeres, mujeres, su turno primero –canta, y yo percibo como prevalece la tensión que ha reinado todo el día. Llegó el momento climax.

Quiero aferrarme a la mano de alguien pero advierto que no tengo a nadie cerca. El silencio me estremece hasta que Morgan vuelve a sonarse. Distingo la mueca de incomodidad de la escolta al ver eclipsada la tensión que tanto le gusta.

\- Como tributo femenina ha salido… Sofia Vicarius.

No, me corrijo: este momento es el peor del día. Se demora unos cinco segundos en ser revelada la sección del desafortunado nombre. Dieciséis. Es el área de dieciséis.

Lo primero que veo son unos ojos saltones que miran de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha analizándolo todo con el temor latente. Es bajita, demasiado bajita para su edad y con el físico de una niña aparentemente mucho menor. ¿No se habrá equivocado de sección? Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo debe responder al nombre de Sofia Vicarius para proceder, no importa su edad.

Avanza con piernas temblorosas sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados. Cuando se voltea hacia ninguna persona en particular, noto que lleva algunos mechones del cabello teñidos de un desfachatado violeta oscuro. La nariz respingona parece moverse cuando finalmente accede al escenario.

La escolta rodea los hombros de Sofia con ambos brazos haciendo prueba de cierto instinto maternal que no había visto antes en ella. La tributo mira hacia el suelo jugando con sus pies mientras la mujer le susurra algo al oído que no desencadena cambio en la expresión de Sofia.

\- Esta bien, vamos a proceder. –Respira hondo antes de hundir sus delicadas uñas en el mar de papelitos masculinos. Parece elegirlo con cuidado, lo que no me da ninguna seguridad. –Llamo adelante a Theodore Sheahan.

\- ¡Soy Voluntario!

Un silencio sepulcral de otro calibre a los pasados se cierne por la Plaza Central. Rostros confusos son los que veo, pero ningún temple decidido del amigo que ha gritado.

¿Un Voluntario? ¿Qué tan desdichada será la vida de ese niño? ¿A cuántas de sus hermanas pequeñas han elegido por el amor de Dios? Desde hace años que la gente sigue la moda de esa Everdeen y ahora se creen héroes.

Se iteran los dieciséis años como edad de procedencia. Un niño de no más de metro setenta con pelo castaño y ojos claros es decantado por sus compañeros hacia adelante. Su rostro denota miedo no cuajado, vulnerabilidad, ¿arrepentimiento?

No lo sé, pero no me da para compadecerme de él cuando fue su misma boquita la que lo envió a donde ahora está.

Hay muchas cosas que paso por alto, que me inducen compasión, que puedo entender… pero no esto. Lo único que me hace feliz es la vida preservada de ese niño que había salido elegido. Al menos puedo cantar con seguridad que la mitad de esta cosecha se llevó a cabo con justicia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, sorpresivo voluntario? –pregunta la escolta con apremio.

\- Coupher Peribet. –La voz le surge entrecortada, lo que no me ayuda a unir los puntos. Mantiene la espalda algo encogida y las menos delante, como si quisiera echarse a correr.

\- Entonces ese niño no era tu hermano… ya estaba avizorando una historia anticuada. –Veo que no soy el único algo molesto por la situación. Aunque me extraña, puesto que un escolta tiende a alegrarse de sobremanera cuando su distrito sobresale por una razón de este tipo. Supongo que lo propicio sería que el chico se mostrara con temple confiado y casi dando gritos de que pretende descuartizar a el que se le cruce. El tal Coupher no cumple tales requisitos.

\- No, no lo era.

\- Pues salúdense, ambos, ahora son compañeros de distrito.

La tensión se quiebra con el apretón de manos entre la temblorosa Sofia y el chico Coupher. Se ha acabado una nueva Cosecha.

* * *

**Alike Delaplane, 37**

**Escolta del Distrito Seis**

* * *

Le permitieron venir conmigo, luego de años en que el miedo me hacía un nudo en la garganta, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola en nuestro hogar en el Capitolio, ni siquiera con una niñera de dudosa procedencia.

Pero ahora puedo estar tranquila. Me dicen a menudo que soy sobreprotectora con Linette, pero actúo como una madre, y esa es la mejor fortaleza que tengo. El hecho de poder tráela conmigo a mi lugar de trabajo es de los más grandes alivios que he sentido, pues sé que bajo mi cuidado estará bien, tendrá lo que necesita. Ella no está bien, y dejarla en manos de extraños opacaba hasta el último segundo de mi estancia aquí en el Seis. Se encuentra en este momento dentro del Edificio de Justicia, pero al menos no al otro lado del país, y tampoco lejos de mí.

Su llegada al mundo dificultó mi empleo durante los meses de embarazo, y en añadidura las jornadas luego de eso, en que tuve que cuidarla por mi cuenta. El hecho de que fuera mi niña, en la práctica, me hizo responsable por completo. Los doctores hicieron cientos de referencias a instituciones de apoyo a nuevas madres procedentes de los métodos artificiales más modernos, pues yo sola no podría llevar el peso de un bebé sin sustento parental masculino. Pero me negué, si me había lanzado a la carrera junto a otra personita, iba a encargarme yo sola.

Y ha sucedido de maravilla. Linette tiene ya cinco años, y su presencia me hace olvidar cada día de mi vida la pena que sentí cuando me notificaron mi infertilidad, y peor, cuando Brynden desapareció con la chica de anchos hombros y anchas caderas que, de todas maneras, albergaba óvulos más eficientes.

Fue la pasada escolta del Distrito, Nimoe, la que me informó de ciertos procedimientos que me sacarían del abismo y me darían nuevas razones de despertar cada día y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido. Continúo leyendo nombres y acompañando a chicos a los juegos y así me gano los porotos, y me encanta mi trabajo. Luego llego a casa y me reúno con Linette, y mi día cubre el ciclo completo de satisfacciones.

No sé por qué últimamente se me ha hecho tan difícil venir para acá a darle inicio al evento del año. Debería estar emocionada. Los pasados años tenía reflujos extraños luego de las comidas, y reacciones considerables de pánico que traté con medicamentos. En un principio pensé que mi útero había transmutado retardadamente, pero no había señales de cambio en mi cuerpo. Sólo sucedía cuando llegaba a las cosechas, pero me volvía a fortalecer cuando veía a Linette con los brazos abiertos en el porsche de la casa. Esos días se quedaba a dormir conmigo y al siguiente salíamos de compras para retribuir el tiempo perdido. Desde pequeña que le he transmitido mi afecto por las tiendas de zapatos y sombreros.

Hoy sucedió nuevamente. Mi estómago al parecer quiere evacuar, no sé en qué sentido, si trabajan los esfínteres o los riñones, pero me siento fatal, y el dolor se incrementa cuando salgo por las puertas del Edificio de Justicia. Es más leve que en ocasiones pasadas, pero considerable en una escala que mi propia resistencia acaba de inventar.

En la capacitación nos nombraron estas situaciones así de pasada, el único remedio que se me viene a la cabeza es respirar hondo un par de veces y dirigir el aire hacia la zona de malestar. Lo repito, una y otra vez mientras la multitud rellena con sus cabezas y cabellos revueltos el marco de mi visión. De alguna forma, eso me calma momentáneamente. No soy yo quien se encuentra en situación de vulnerabilidad, sino que son ellos. Y tengo su futuro en mis manos, ¿qué me da derecho a sentirme desecha?

\- Buenas tardes Distrito Seis, soy Alike Delaplane nuevamente a sus servicios. –Desde tiempos memorables de labor como escolta, he adquirido una fachada no exenta de delicadeza y carisma bien retratada y sellada en mis apariciones. Al igual que los tributos, nosotros también debemos optar por un rostro que mostraremos al mundo, así el asunto se vuelve más dinámico para los organizadores.

Los rostros, algunos templados, otros desafiantes, y algunos vulnerados por el miedo, se fijan en mí. Antes de comenzar con la leída de nombres me dirijo a la lista de Vencedores del Distrito, quienes se aposentan a mi izquierda en cuatro sillas bien pulidas y brillantes. Sé que el alcalde lo ha dicho prácticamente todo antes, por lo que prosigo con lo que nos convoca.

Respiro dos veces más, inhalo y exhalo, mientras camino espigada por la tensión que mis pisadas crean en la plaza del distrito. Pienso en Linette, que se halla protegida en uno de los salones del edifico justo detrás de mí. ¿Y si ojalá me permitieran llevarla en el tren? Nadie tendría que verla, sólo yo, y no a cada hora de día.

En el momento en que el papel de las mujeres roza mis dedos un escalofrío recorre mi piel.

\- Amira Draxler.

Segundos en que yo aprovecho de respirar hondo junto con el grueso de chicas que suspiran aliviadas. Guardo, eso sí, un lugar de angustia por la chica que acabo de nombrar.

\- ¡Me presento voluntaria!

Escucho un sollozo ahogado a mi izquierda, pero me mantengo fija en el público.

Como en cualquier ocasión que no se enlistaba en el libreto, esto me deja sin palabras. Nunca en mi historia de escolta había escuchado esa frase. Pocas se habían visto en otros distritos, pero nunca aquí. Hay muchos pares de ojos como platos, buscando al alma decidida que se acaba de presentar.

La sección de diecisiete se parte entorno a una chica con el pelo rojizo y grandes ojos cafés. Sus brazos rígidos a los lados revelan el nerviosismo que intuyo de inmediato.

No varía en su postura corporal hasta el momento en que se planta a mi lado. La realidad parece volver y miro a mi alrededor. Una de las vencedoras de hace pocos años, Mila Faulkner, llora sin consuelo, pero por lo bajo. Ella ha sido la única a quien he logrado traer de vuelta. El parecido entre la ganadora y la chica que acaba de autocondenarse hacen sentido a medias, hasta que pregunto el nombre a la chica.

\- Soy Clarabelle Faulkner, –dice con un hilito de voz, pero su decisión crece con los segundos- y estoy aquí porque lo quiero.

\- Si no me equivoco… -Vuelvo al tono jovial e interesado que me ha hecho renombre. "Estoy trabajando" me digo. – Tienes cierto parentesco con nuestra ganadora aquí a la izquierda, Clarabelle.

Traga saliva antes de continuar.

\- En efecto, soy su hermana. –Luego de decir esto se aleja del micrófono.

Los murmullos proliferan, y una mirada de la chica me dice que será mejor continuar. Se ve bastante fuerte en presencia, pero yo misma sé que ningún voluntario es estable, ni se mantiene impertérrito por mucho tiempo.

\- Nuestro tributo masculino es… Carter Wayland.

Nuevamente los diecisiete arrojan a un chico alto, muy alto, con apariencia desaliñada y bastante delgado. En primera instancia parece como si lo hubieran drogado, pues la gente a su alrededor se aleja como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, pero se reincorpora y frunce el ceño con fortaleza que no sé de dónde llegó.

Cuando sube a dónde me encuentro parece tener el ánimo por las subes comparado a la situación, y mi instinto me dice que debo seguirle el juego. Todo es valioso para que mis tributos sobresalgan entre los demás, y su propia labor para que eso suceda siempre es bien agradecida.

\- Conozcan bien a su oponente –les sugiero mientras se dan el saludo cordial estipulado desde dirección-. Lo verán más de lo que quisieran durante los próximos días.

Sé que mantienen la fachada fuerte, alegre en algunos casos, pero son niños, tengo recordármelo. Los niños son vulnerables, y tienen las de perder aquí cuando no tienen experiencia. Me despido del público abanicando con mi brazo y luego secundo a los tributos. Después van los Vencedores, quienes alojan a una Mila aún desconsolada. En el momento que me escabullo de la gente, me dirijo a la habitación de Linette para encontrarme otra vez con su sonrisa.

Continúo respirando hondo.

* * *

****Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p**refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan.******

******Después de un tiempo... finalmente está la primera parte de las cosechas: Distritos Uno al Seis. La modalidad va dividida en Escolta, Alcalde o Vencedor por distrito, las asignaciones son cosa del destino (por muy azaroso que les parezca). ******

******También he terminado el blog con los tributos, el link estará en mi perfil pues no pudo ponerlo aquí :´( ******

******¡Saludos!******


	4. Cosechas Parte Dos

**Cosechas Parte Dos**

* * *

**Johanna Mason, 26**

**Ganadora de los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre – Distrito Siete**

* * *

Me regalaron un gato, una condenada criatura de cuatro patas y una cola que se mueve como empujada por una brisa tranquila.

Lisey no encontró una mejor forma de alegrarme la vida que obsequiarme un animal, al que tendré que cuidar y "querer", como repitió decenas de veces antes de irse. Y sobre todo antes de la cosecha. Es de las pocas amigas que tengo. Debiera preocuparse por mí en otros aspectos, no en darme cargas animalescas. Apuesto a que en dos días la alimaña desaparecerá por el tronco de un árbol hacia arriba y no lo volveré a ver jamás.

Lisey tiene fama de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que se ve perfecta en cualquier aspecto que se te ocurra. Es alta, con el cabello ondulante estilo musa de agua hasta la cadera y manos gráciles. Es de ese tipo de personas que avizoran un futuro prometedor al regalarte un gatito.

La comida no ha sido un problema, tampoco la limpieza –hace sus necesidades afuera, sino se las vería conmigo ante la primera obra de arte que deje en la alfombra- pero ha desarrollado con rapidez desconcertante una afinidad por los muebles, o mejor dicho, los sectores blandos de los sillones y camas. En un par de semanas todo lo que le atribuya a mi casa algo de quietud y cordialidad, tendrá flecos.

No puedo permitirme decepcionar a Lisey pero no me creo capaz de mantener a ese gato. "Ponle un nombre, le gustará y te unirás más con ella". No lo había dicho, es hembra. Como si ya no bastara en este lugar la presencia de una post-adolescente (sí, todavía) menstruante. Ahora tengo que lidiar con sus tambaleantes estados de ánimo.

Además hoy es la Cosecha, y tendré que dejarla sola por unas horas. Puedo escuchar el reclamo de los muebles y derivados por toda la casa.

Al menos hay algo bueno, ya no tengo que compartir la morada con la sola presencia de mi sombra y un par de arañas que se escabullen por pasadizos escondidos entre las cañerías. Ya me empezaban a poner nerviosa.

Le saco la lengua a la gata, que se acaba de asomar por el umbral de la puerta, en modo de despedida.

Salgo por el escape trasero para evitar a Anselmo y a Blight, quienes siempre se van juntos para las Cosechas y conversan un buen rato sobre cosas que o no entiendo o no me interesa discutir. Ambos son decididamente agradables por su lado, pero al juntarse forman un dúo que repelo cueste lo que cueste. Sobre todo cuando se ponen a hablar sobre mí.

Me he dado cuenta con los años que es igualmente efectivo levantar la fachada que utilicé durante los primeros dos tercios de los juegos, de esa chica asustadiza y sensible que se derrumbaba con un soplo, que mantener otra faceta de mi personalidad. La gente parece reaccionar con mayor apremio y motivación cuando te muestras hostil. Como si quisieran "entenderte". Si lanzo miradas tipo "no sé qué hago aquí, yo sólo quiero llorar y esconderme" te miran más de lejos. Es extraño y suena poco ético, pero verdad. Tengo práctica en este tipo de cosas. Otro aporte de la que me he dado cuenta con el paso de los años es que prefiero una infinidad de veces que la gente me ignore o que no se acerque a que intenten entablar conversaciones condescendientes conmigo.

Así que mantengo el frente de mi rostro sumiso y aletargado mientras voy a la Cosecha. A ver a dos chicos más ser elegidos para ir a morir. Discurso directo y despreocupado. Se vuelve muy molesto trabajar con eufemismos. Yo fui un milagro de esos que no se ven muy a menudo, al igual que casi todos los Ganadores de distritos de bajo perfil.

Tomo el atajo entre los sectores blandos de talado de árboles, los más concurridos generalmente pero hoy no, y llego bastante rápido. No hay muchos guardias, y los que si se plantan "amenazantes" no me prestan mucha atención. Suelo pasar por estos lares y me he convertido en una clase de animalito que sale a pasear para ellos. Bien por mí.

La plaza ya está a tope, buena suerte que surjo por detrás del Edificio de Justicia y entro por la puerta trasera. Arlecquin, el cocinero, me abre la puerta con una sonrisa que ya puedo reconocer como genuina.

\- Hola Arlie, ¿qué hay hoy para cenar? –pregunto a modo de saludo.

Se quita el sombrero mientras se revela acompañado de una mueca sombría pero divertida.

\- Frijoles cocidos con puré de calabaza, una delicia. –Se lleva una los dedos a la boca en señal aprobatoria y suelta un beso sutil que confirma la comida como prometedora. Luego me guiña un ojo dándome el paso hacia adentro.

La cocina del edificio es pequeña, y los pocos que trabajan allí rara vez notan mis entradas poco triunfales. Pareciera como que se drogan con agorex y escencia de amapola antes de comenzar con su labor diaria. El aire allí también está algo viciado, pero huele bien, y lo he comprobado varias veces cuando Arlie me da de comer restos de cuando nos visitan personas notables y deben preparar verdaderos festines.

Llego al salón de espera unos segundos antes de salir al escenario. Lovetta, la escolta, me regaña con la mirada y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que suceda en el paso luego de Anselmo y Blight, en orden cronológico de victorias. Ambos asienten a modo de saludo.

Es en ese momento que me acuerdo de la gata. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Ojalá que no le haya sucedido nada, y que no salga del distrito. Los límites están bien trazados –con Agentes y una buena cuota de electricidad envasada- y sería su fin para la vida acomodada en mi casa. Ese lugar era espléndido cuando llegué, sólo que hasta ahora se ha deteriorado un poco. Nunca cuido mucho mis cosas, sobre todo cuando vienen por cuenta del Capitolio.

El discurso del Alcalde se pone fofo a los segundos y yo me quedo admirando los rostros fotocopiados de niños en todas las secciones. Siempre la misma expresión de incomodidad/nerviosismo/seriedad que seguramente yo también ocupaba en el momento que me eligieron. Ese momento fue horrible, desastroso, pero mi reacción desde luego que me proporcionó ciertos cimientos para el enfoque que le di después a mi personalidad ante las cámaras. Nunca había llorado tanto.

\- Comenzaremos con las damas –revela Lovetta cuando es su turno de tomar la batuta.

Lleva un vestido apretado de amarillo brillante, que contrasta con su piel oscura y hace brillar aún más los dientes retocados. También relucen entre toda la tenida dos lentes de contacto –porque sólo pueden ser eso- rosa pálido que admito, se ven bien con todo el conjunto. El mentón débil y los hombros anchos ayudan igualmente.

\- ¡Clarisse Spanoulis!

La elegida se tarda poco en salir, en comparación con otros tributos que se toman su tiempo para revelarse al público. Noto un par de lágrimas brotando, pero no hace gran alarde de ellas como yo en mi momento. Lleva una camiseta verde brillante, la que combina con sus ojos, que miran hacia el escenario expeliendo tristeza y resignación al mismo tiempo.

\- Wow, eres bellísima, Clarisse, al igual que tu nombre. –Lovetta se comporta bastante apaciguadora, lo que me permite quererla por diez segundos, pero de inmediato se me olvida y ella va por el bowl de los hombres.

La chica me observa en el intertanto, y quita sus ojos de los míos en el momento en que cruzamos miradas.

Quizá podría ponerle Clarisse a la gata. Es un nombre lindo, y la chica se sentiría bien de dejar su huella en el mundo. Aunque sea registrado en un animal. Hablando de ella. Luego de la Cosecha tengo que volver muy rápidamente para dejarle una buena ración de comida hasta que Lisey se digne a pasar por mi casa y hacerlo ella misma. Me lo aseguró en el momento que yo intentaba asimilar el calibre de la sorpresa que me había advertido hace unos días.

La mujer es encantadora. La conocí por medio de mi hermana. Que en paz descanse.

\- ¡Derek Vaneus!

El chico es algo bajo y poco corpulento. Se tarda más que Clarisse en desprenderse de su sección de dieciséis. Mira a su alrededor, no parece querer dejar el lugar –obviamente- pero cuando un Agente de la Paz hace un ademán de querer llevarlo por la fuerza, el chico describe un trotecito lejos de él y luego se dirige directamente al escenario.

Noto que ya con eso se cansa. Llega pidiendo aire a un lado de Clarisse, quien lo escanea al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

\- Estos son sus tributos Distrito Siete, tengan un buen día y un buen año. –Lovetta no se enrolla con discursos vacíos hacia los ciudadanos que yacen a salvo debajo de nosotros.

Coincido con ella. Mientras antes termine esto, mejor.

* * *

**Memphis Barreau, 29**

**Escolta Varón del Distrito Ocho**

\- Veo que te has divertido.

Suspiro al acariciar el cabello suavizado en mi cabeza.

\- Sólo sacándole provecho al sueldo –le explico, inclinándome hacia adelante para que distinga los reflejos que hice en la peluquería hace dos semanas. Una nueva Cosecha, un nuevo peinado, tiene sentido, ¿no?

El Alcalde Matthews no se toma mucho tiempo para apreciarlo, se preocupa más por el reloj. El paso de los minutos lo tiene agobiado.

\- Guárdate, ya vendrá –lo tranquilizo. Es el primer alcalde con el que tuve contacto directo, cuando comencé con esta empresa de la lectura de los nombres. Recuerdo que me recibió con una taza de té de mango y galletitas envueltas en servilletas rosadas. Ciertamente lleva su lado femenino más desarrollado.

\- No, si no me preocupa. Quiero terminar rápido. No quiero verles la cara a esos chicos, es penoso –comenta, metiendo y quitando las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

\- Siempre viene y va, no es la gran cosa a menos que se dicten reacciones fuera de lo normal. Y por mucho que aprecie vuestro distrito, debo confesar que últimamente se ha puesto aburrido

Matthews parece perder atención en mí. Al menos también se desliga del reloj, está a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, aunque lo desmienta con vehemencia.

Lo dejo solo, que se calme él solito.

Todas las conmemoraciones expuestas en un panel de la pared de atrás me mantienen entretenido. Los Ganadores se han escabullido a la sala de al lado. Me gustaría ir a charlar con ellos pero sería descortés dejar al otro hombre solo. Agito el cabello nuevamente y espero, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y ambas piernas tiesas.

Mi traje despide brillos por doquier, eso lo confirmo al mirarme en el espejo de la entrada. Rojo carmesí, chaqueta y pantalón. La camisa es blanca porcelana, como mi piel. Una humita marrón adorna el cuello y los zapatos negros sellan el atuendo. Me siento bien, cómodo, listo, sin embargo, se me hace como que me falta algo. ¿Pañuelo en el bolsillo? Listo. ¿Calcetines anti sudoración? Listo. Rocié el gel por la mañana en el cabello que mi estilista recomendó con el objeto de preservar la forma, la aerodinámica que le entrega frescura a mi figura completa. Y funciona, me encanta mi cambio de imagen.

De esa forma puedo intervenir de igual forma los colores que le muestro a los demás, y darme una nueva razón para sentirme diferente yo mismo. Desde pequeño que me repiten que el cambio por fuera puede ayudar directamente a una innovación también en el interior. Por ejemplo, cada vez que me corto el cabello, o lo tiño, o le pongo extensiones completamente diferentes a las anteriores, percibo una nueva mentalidad. Suena tonto, pero prueben la experiencia antes de juzgar.

\- Sonrisa arriba, Alcalde, que esto no se ve todos los días. –Vuelvo la vista hacia su posición en la mesa, con ambos hombros encogidos y las palmas acunando las mejillas. De veras tiene que animarse. –De hecho, sólo una vez al año.

Me mira de reojo, noto su desconcierto. Por lo general no me comporto tan hablador ni comunicativo. ¿Lo notan? Es por el cambio de imagen. Siempre mantuve en el tintero el teñirme de rubio.

\- Quizá para ti, ya que todos los días parecen una fiesta. Pero en este lugar cada uno se endereza por su comida, trabajando.

\- Huy que amargado –le reprocho, buscando sus ojos-. Deberías cambiarte el traje, te queda muy sombrío y te aburres hasta a ti mismo.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas.

¿Soy yo, o este tipo tiene pinta bipolar? De un momento a otro comienza a atacarme. La gente en el Capitolio no es así, ellos tienen una sonrisa ante todo, siempre queriendo ayudarte, contribuir a tu atención y felicidad. Esta mañana salí a dar una vuelta por el distrito y las pocas personas que se voltearon a intercambiar miradas no se mostraron muy corteses.

Bueno, es un mundo diferente, aquí se derrumban por el trabajo y la jornada laboriosa, la producción. No conocen el disfrute, ni la catarsis del momento, la emoción por un nuevo día. En nuestra ciudad todo tiene color, todos muestran sus verdaderos colores. Aquí todo parece barnizado con gris opaco.

\- Está bien, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras –cedo, llamando su atención por una vez-. Pero es tu turno de salir, y si no lo haces tampoco podrán verme a mí. –Espero que eso haya servido para que se olvide de toda maña que cruce por su cabeza. Antes se comportaba tan tierno…

\- Nos vemos –se despide luego de que un ayudante le señale el camino que ya conoce, confirmando lo que yo había dicho. ¿Qué acaso no me creía?

Unos minutos después de su salida es mi turno. Ya llevo preparado el discurso levemente intervenido desde el año pasado. Siempre intento mostrarme entusiasmado, casi acompañado de una naturalidad adolescente, incluso inocente. La gente adora ese tipo de personalidades, y yo tengo madera de actor.

\- En un nuevo día… o mejor dicho nueva tarde en el Distrito Ocho –parezco presentador del clima. Hago un recambio de tonalidades-. Nos encontramos frente a una nueva Cosecha, la de los Octogésimos Juegos del Hambre. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Este día, dos nuevos tributos serán revelados ante las cámaras, ambos representantes de vuestro distrito en la Arena de los juegos. ¿Comencemos?

Aplauden las personas, yo me bamboleo en el escenario. Recuerdo el cabello, el nuevo cabello. Lo muevo al ritmo de mis pasos mientras camino. Pienso en las cámaras, en el ángulo de enfoque y como debo colocarme en el caso de que me pongan en las tomas suficientes. Analizaré el video en el tren más tarde.

\- Para todos los que nos observan, la chica escogida es Paizzer Rexo.

La niña que se descubre se muestra atemorizada, detrás del fino cabello claro que enmarca so rostro pálido. ¡Nos parecemos! Serán unas fotografías espléndidas las que nos tomen en el Capitolio. Con la cabeza agachada y algo temblorosa se acerca a mí sobre el escenario. El Alcalde Matthews atenúa su expresión agria en el instante que se cruzan las miradas de ambos. Levanto ambos pulgares en su dirección y el repone fulminándome con la mirada.

Paizzer -¡qué hermoso nombre! Andrógino, nuevo, tendré que recomendarlo a mis conocidas-, la niña de ojos claros como los míos, se posa como un pajarillo a mi lado, pero no me mira, no corrompe el temple de acero que acaba de adoptar. Luego podremos conversar.

\- Llamo aquí arriba a Shane Velarde, tributo masculino –ruedo la lengua de manera especial en su apellido, suena bien, pero no me convence. Muchas e's y a's en el nombre.

El chico en cuestión cuadruplica el énfasis en sus ojos demacrados por el sueño –se le ven ojeras, muy poco decoroso para mi gusto- mucho más de lo que Paizzer podía hacer con su mirada de lavanda. Este chico arrija estrellas, era arroja mariposas.

Se ve amenazante, como si quisiera quitarme todo el pelo en la cabeza con sus manos. No me fijo mucho más en él, me preocupo en acabar con la ceremonia como es debido.

\- Ambos tributos, pido por favor que se den las manos como compañeros. –Me hacen caso, perdiendo la emoción luego de unos segundos, Shane más inclinado por mantener la muralla de cemento que lo separa de nosotros. – Siéntanse orgulloso, representan a su distrito, uno de los mejores regalos. Actuar en nombre de tantos.

Tengo que hacerlo dramático, inducirlos a la empatía, a la admiración.

\- Yo ya me siento orgulloso.

* * *

**Kylan Ballantine, 31**

**Alcalde del Distrito Nueve**

* * *

\- ¿Sigues leyendo ese libro? El año pasado ya te lo veía en las manos cuando vine.

Me sobresalto ante la llamada de atención. Lorina Meza me observa interrogante por detrás del cuerpo de mi libro. Aún no lo cierro. "Alardes Sobre Austeridad" se titula, escrito por un pelmazo Capitolino que ostenta una calidad que me ha hecho leer todas sus publicaciones.

\- Pues lo dejé de lado por un tiempo y ahora regresé a él, ¿problema?

La escolta cambia el semblante por uno más desafiante, pero yo vuelvo el libro a su posición original. No me da ninguna pena, incluso, la mujer me ha dado las condolencias más sobreactuadas acerca de la situación en el distrito que he visto en mi corta vida.

Es verdad que faltan pocos minutos para cambiar a la atmósfera característica de este día de Cosecha, y temo por los tributos, pero siendo práctico, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Hay demasiados problemas que nos aquejan en este momento. Prefiero no fingir mis condolencias y trabajar en lo que puede mejorarse. El tal André Coelho que escribe estas páginas tiene talento haciéndome creer que sabe lo que hace.

\- Tres minutos, Señor Ballantine –me notifica Lydia, antes de regresar a su lugar en la habitación contigua.

\- Llámame Kylan, esos nombramientos me ponen loco, Lydia. Yo no te digo Señorita Seeman. –Ella no contesta pero noto el asentimiento. Al parecer nunca podré traspasar esa barrera de aprensión estática que tanto nubla su postura. Es bueno tener una ayudante o secretaria o como quieran llamarlo, y no le doy un nuevo trabajo más útil para el distrito simplemente porque no quiero sentirme solo en la oficina.

Ha brotado un nuevo ataque de peste. Los granos de trigo guardan menudo rencor contra nosotros y se han contagiado decenas de personas. Si esto sigue así como hace ocho años, nos quedaremos sin trabajadores. El Capitolio no conoce todas nuestras necesidades, y en mis viajes hacia allá intento hacerme notar para que nos den algo de ayuda extra, pero esas personas se centran más en el circo que el pan.

Los ingresos han disminuido, pero al mismo tiempo no se nos permite disminuir la cuota que le entregamos a la gran ciudad.

Leo libros como el que tengo en mis manos para calmarme, para encontrar la mejor solución, pero al igual que el último que acogió el puesto de la alcaldía, no encuentro opciones. Pareciera como si las letras ahora no llevan una profundidad esclarecedora como antes. Por eso es que dejé el libro el año pasado, sentí que no me entregaba nada.

Acabaré prostituyéndome yo mismo para conseguir los instrumentos que permitan conocer la forma se aislamiento de los afectados, además de los síntomas y el tratamiento. Hasta ahora la amenaza de epidemia se hace presente, y con este tipo de noticias la gente pierde el control sobre sus emocione y conveniencias. El clima se enturbia cuando la amenaza es biológica e invisible.

Me han dicho ciertas personas que la elección de mi persona como alcalde no fue más que la última opción, la forma de traspasarle el problema a otro. "Necesitamos la visión innovadora de los jóvenes", menuda frase había proferido uno de los mariscales del campo del gobierno aquí. "Qué buena forma de lavarse las manos para quienes se retiran" digo yo.

No pretendo rebajarme al nivel de quién no encuentra salida y elige culpar a otros, eso es inaudito en este momento. Pero vamos, tengo el ejemplo de mi esposa que profana a los dirigentes cada noche mientras cenamos, dice que no tienen cara para acudir al Edificio de Justicia cada mañana. Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, lo considero ridículo cuando ocurre en un distrito tan pequeño e insignificante para el Capitolio como el nuestro.

\- Ya es hora, Señor Ballantine. La plaza está a rebosar con personas y los adolescentes están todos en sus áreas respectivas.

\- Gracias Lydia. –No me molesto en corregirla de nuevo. Es mi turno de salir antes que Lorina los haga temblar a todos con su sola presencia.

Es verdad lo que dijo Lydia, la Plaza está llena a rebosar con personas, siendo así que decreté el permiso para permanecer en casa en caso de padecer los síntomas de la peste. Las calles contiguas se repletan al igual que las secciones de los niños que miran al suelo o nerviosos a sus costados. Me causa una pena tremenda seguir con el espectáculo, pero es parte de mi trabajo. No tengo como responsabilidades ser una persona polarizada u opinada, al contrario, trabajo más que nada como quien coordina las transacciones y producciones del distrito.

Ah, y también debo leer el Tratado de Traición como si lo hubiera escrito yo.

\- Dicho todo lo anterior, es turno de hablar de Lorina Meza, vuestra escolta. –No me despiden aplausos ni vítores como en otros lugares. La gente se concentra mucho en el nerviosismo y el miedo como saber a quién tienen parado delante.

Por supuesto, Lorina pretende sacarlos de su burbuja personal con su personalidad burbujeante, intento que vuelve la situación una escena tétrica. Noto la tensión de hombros, el cómo mirar al suelo se vuelve un reflejo que los saca levemente de la realidad hasta que Lorina anuncia que es hora de mortificar finalmente la libertad de dos de ellos.

\- Quiero verte… ¡Nathalié Skyliet!

No tengo cuerpo para continuar con la mirada fija y sigo el ejemplo concentrándome en el suelo y en mis alrededores. Miro a los mentores, a Lorina, a las puertas de roble, pesadas e indiferentes. En todo ese tiempo que me paseo por el ambiente, nada considerable sucede en el público, pero cuando vuelvo la cabeza, obligándome a afrontar la situación, una chica que llora me indica la supuesta afectada.

\- ¿Nathalie? ¿Dónde estás?

La chica que llora acaba por ser una desconocida a la que le atribuyo la amistad de la cosechada original, quien confundida como yo hace poco, se voltea en mucha direcciones, aparentemente buscando a alguien, pero el llanto de la otra a su lado parece afirmarle de una vez lo que ha sucedido.

Con la cabeza gacha y un paso cuidado alcanza los escalones, mientras que todo el público la observa. Yo tampoco puedo quitar los ojos de ella, de la chasquilla bailando por la brisa, de sus piernas nerviosas. Puedo afirmar que no me importan las circunstancias de la cosecha, pero es horrendo, independiente de las reacciones que acarree.

Imaginen la peste, el temor que causa a los habitantes, y esto en las mismas fechas. Teniendo en cuenta cómo viven en el Capitolio –con sólo apreciar el atuendo de Lorina te quedan las cosas claras- es una situación completamente deplorable. Tengo la suerte momentánea de que mis propios hijos no se han introducido en la edad de cosecha.

\- Nuestro siguiente tributo por la sección masculina es… ¡Conna Whitegrain!

De inmediato las ondas ecoicas del nombre son entorpecidas por un grito estridente que revela al elegido casi inmediatamente, pero es otro chico, quien desde su lugar observa a Lorina con semblante sombrío y tembloroso. Se tarda menos que Nathalie en llegar, pero sufre un par de tropiezos en el camino. Es muy alto, y además bastante delgado, lo que patenta la situación de vida de casi el ochenta por ciento del distrito. Él es una de las personas que tengo que ayudar, pero ya no queda alternativa.

De soslayo me fijo en la multitud, cientos de rostros que exoneran su dolor en la figura asentada cerca de mí junto con su compañera y una extraña que sólo viene a hacer su trabajo. Aquí queda mucho por hacer.

* * *

**Kiana Bletchey, 20**

**Ganadora de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juego del Hambre – Distrito Diez**

* * *

Mithra no osa salir de debajo de la cama. Resulta extraño siendo que en las noches se queja del supuesto monstruo que se oculta debajo de ella. Pareciera como que una reunión en la plaza la intimida más que una criatura sobrenatural que venga a raptarla.

\- Hermanita, será todo muy rápido, no tienes por qué hacer tanto drama.

Este es el primer año que podría, en un diminuto caso, ser llevada por el Capitolio –cosa que la aterra- y se mantuvo relativamente tranquila hasta que dieron las doce de la mañana y se internó debajo de la cama. Mamá no ha querido venir a sacarla, dijo que sucederá tarde o temprano.

\- ¡No voy a ir!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo la escolta? Esa mujer expele extravagancia, pero es inofensiva –le aseguro en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Se queda callada, haciendo uso de una predecible actitud por su parte; cuando las cosas le asustan y se queda callada como si el problema fuera a desvanecerse.

\- Tenemos que irnos, y yo debo llegar temprano porque soy mentora, Mithra. ¿Recuerdas que yo los gané? Me cosecharon y aquí estoy, he vuelto, no fue tan difícil en su momento.

Continúa silenciosa. Me atribuí la responsabilidad de animarla a que nada va a pasar. Que con una "desafortunada" en la familia sería tonto que también la eligieran a ella. Pero no me ha hecho caso, e volvió aún más arisca incluso, cosa que hace temblar de cierta forma mis dotes como hermana mayor.

\- Mamá, no puedo hacer nada –confieso al llegar al living, donde ella espera plantada con una blusa turquesa y aros de oro. Es de las que mejor se ha tomado nuestro nuevo estilo de vida.

\- Pero Kiana, llegaremos tarde, eso no puede pasar –rezonga, casi como una niña.

\- ¡Mithra! –grito, sé que me está escuchando-. ¡Tienes que salir ya o vendrán a buscarte los mismos agentes de la paz! Y ellos no te tendrán tanta paciencia como yo.

Dos minutos después la veo salir por la puerta con la cabella gacha y la cola de caballo con signos de aplastamiento. Sus rulos caobas han perdido toda la gracia de cuando los arreglé esta mañana. Me siento orgullosa de encontrar la manera para hacerla salir. Si hay algo que la aterra más que muchas otras cosas, son los hombres en uniforme blanco. Cierto aire imponente y terrorífico les dan esas máscaras y guantes color nieve.

\- Me alegro –expresa mamá moviendo las manos en ángulo de que se toquen las palmas en signo de paz-. Hija, la tranquilidad ante todo, y es verdad lo que dice tu hermana, no corres ningún peligro.

Desde que alcancé los doce años, el sentimiento de aprisionamiento me era normal, al igual que en todos aquí. Porque los animales son nuestra vida, pero su libertad es reprimida y la nuestra nunca ha existido. Sentía más que nada un miedo abstracto por los juegos, pero los veía como algo demasiado lejano como para que mi nombre me dejara vulnerable a todo lo que me sucedió.

En el momento que entré en el mundo de los juegos el miedo continuaba en mi vida diaria, cada pensamiento se teñía por una cuota considerable de voluntad resquebrajada por las posibilidades poco prometedoras. Pero por alguna razón el entrenamiento más que mortificarme me volvió más fuerte, y más deseable, pues encontré cierto talento en cosas que valían la pena, además de un par de chicos dispuestos a entrar en la Arena conmigo. Las entrevistas fueron bien y mi mentor me aseguró que nunca había tenido tanta fe en una persona –en ese entonces no le creí por completo, tenía por referencia que se trataba de una persona optimista, quizá demasiado- pero resultó que era verdad.

En la Arena, aparte del Baño de Sangre en el que casi me paralicé por el miedo a la cantidad de hojas afiladas que veía, no tuve mayores dificultades. No maté a nadie, mis aliados sí tuvieron que hacerlo, y murieron ambos en el intento, pero dejándome a mí el camino libre. Su osadía les jugó una mala pasada y tuve como orientación principal que correr siempre era mejor que luchar… y en un final me funcionó.

A la larga el hecho de no ser una ganadora muy sobresaliente dio buenos resultados, pues me importunan en el día a día mucho menos que a mis compañeros, y puedo llevar una vida algo más normal. Sólo Mithra se va al extremo y debo asegurarle el mundo y más con respecto a la indulgencia que pueden tener las personas malvadas con ella por el hecho de ser mi hermana menor.

La gente ya no me presta tanta atención cuando paso por las calles, ya se han acostumbrado a mí, y yo me he preocupado de mantener un perfil adecuado, sería tonta si quisiera llamar la atención. Aunque de todas formas, hay pocas personas que pueden adjudicarse mi título.

\- Pero si no es la vencedora más linda del Panem, ven aquí para que te de un abrazo. –Hay alguien para la que en definitiva no soy una persona común y corriente, valga la redundancia.

Misa, la escolta, se funde en una muestra de gracia y fortaleza conmigo, yo la saludo intentando respirar y no caerme. Mithra y mamá ya se han ido. Una hacia su sección de pequeños de doce, y la otra a las afueras de la plaza donde se junta con sus amistades a charlar sobre los privilegios de tenerme como hija.

\- Hola Misa, tanto tiempo.

\- Puedes ir a sentarte allá antes de que comience la Cosecha, luego hablaremos de lo que quieras en el tren preciosa. –Una sonrisa sella la oración y yo la imito, esperando para tener una ocasión de descansar.

El alcalde se da la lata con el discurso, pero yo tengo que mantener el temple de acero y parecer una buena ganadora mientras le da el paso a Misa luego del discurso de los Días Oscuros. Me fijo en el intertanto en los campos de pastoreo por detrás de los árboles más imponentes del lugar. Hay unos pocos puntitos que vagan por el terreno libremente al no tener a nadie que los controle. Se me ha pasado la hora cuando Misa ya está por decir el nombre de la mujer escogida.

Este momento me pone tensa. Me recuerda a cuando esa misma voz grácil me llamó a mí. Cuando ese día hace tres años fue el peor de toda mi vida.

El perfil de Misa queda intacto e iluminado por el sol cuando revela el nombre:

\- Iralene Zoetry.

Respiro profundamente en agradecimiento por Mithra. Por su libertad que se prolonga un año más.

Un círculo de cabezas se orienta hacia su centro, donde descansa una chica con ambas manos pegadas a la cabeza, como intentando aliviarse de un dolor profundo. Nadie habla por un instante que se prolonga, en que noto que la chica, con el cabello castaño y ondulando arremolinándose sobre los hombros y el pecho, no parece saber lo que sucede. Yo lo sé, pues veo a los personajes a sus alrededores intentando llamar su atención, otros simplemente miran hacia el frente.

La parálisis acaba cuando una persona detrás empuja levemente a niña en cuestión, percatándose de que los Agentes de la Paz comienzan a desenfundar sus posiciones quietas y venir a buscarla. Lo próximo que se genera es un revoltijo de miradas penetrantes entre la chica que empujó, la tal Iralene, y luego Misa, quien nota los subsecuentes ojos de la elegida sobre ella, mirándola enojadísima.

Ya consciente de lo que ha sucedido. Iralene hace presión en sus puños, tensando ambos hombros, mientras se desprende como puede de la sección que en cierto momento remoto la acogió. Ahora la dejan ir. Todas tienen dieciocho, la mención a Iralene les ha quitado el peso de sus vidas de encima.

En último lugar, Iralene se queda quieta antes de subir al escenario, concentrada en un punto del público masculino. Noto el temblor más reconocible en sus hombros, y los huesos de su cuello reaccionando ante la visión. Misa interrumpe la pelea de miradas.

\- Iralene, ya es hora de que vengas.

El llamado le hace conexión y sube, fijada en el suelo, vulnerable, aturdida.

\- Luego de la gloriosa entrada de nuestra tributo aquí, es hora de conocer a su compañero: ¡Cross Galbreit!

Similar la situación anterior, el acopio de silencio y posterior murmullo es casi insoportable. Respiro con dificultad, y me niego a ver entre las personas frente a mí a quien han llamado. Recuerdo la sensación que con cierta inexactitud puedo describir en este momento. La rabia, la impotencia, el giro del destino a la vuelta de la página.

De todas formas lo veo. Noto como un espejo su consternación. Mira a los lados y le hace una mueca difícil de descifrar a otro hombre a su derecha, como convenciéndolo de algo. Confundido, intenta salir de su sección, aprovechando el camino ya dejado por los otros chicos en su sección. Se tarda en avanzar –yo me tarde una eternidad, no quería asentir a los acontecimientos, ni entregarme, ni nada- pero se desprende eventualmente y llega al escenario. Intercambia miradas con Iralene, ambos inexpresivos. Solo que ella se tensa como un resorte, él se planta algo más voluble, endeble y confundido.

\- Ésta fue su Cosecha, estimado Distrito Diez, éstos sus tributos. Podrán verlos en pocos días en televisión para las primeras celebraciones. –Misa hace un saludo de reverencia hacia delante y se despide-: Fue un placer.

* * *

**Naduah Blanc, 57**

**Alcaldeza del Distrito Once**

* * *

Los abrazos se hacen demasiado largos, y sé que tanto Sheena como Saria se sienten incómodas con ellos, pero una abuela no debe dejar de ceder a las demostraciones de amor. Al igual que el instante en que conoces la prolongación de tu descendencia, donde te sientes como si las estrellas se hubieran alineado en tu causa, es necesario reafirmarlo todos los días. Y en día de Cosecha es todavía más imperante.

\- Las veré luego de la Cosecha, cuídense ambas. –Limpio una mugre del rostro de Saria, quién me observa impávida.

Tiene poco sentido que les pida que se cuiden, cuando su bienestar no tiene nada que ver con sus propias acciones o autocuidado. Se ha vuelto un día horrible, cada vez más luego de tener la realización de que ambas están en edad de ser Cosechadas. Sheena tiene catorce, pero Saria cumplió los doce hace un mes. Será horrible para mí, al igual que para mi hijo Alosyus. Desde que mi esposo murió, él, su hermano, y ambas niñas pequeñas lo han sido todo para mí.

Además del resto del distrito claro. Ser la alcaldesa tiene sus pros y sus contras. Más de las últimas eso sí, en los pros califica el sentimiento ambiguo de pertenencia con cada ciudadano y su bienestar. En ese aspecto entran muchos sentimientos, al igual que muchas responsabilidades.

\- Ya –me detengo-. Deben marcharse, ya será hora y no querrán llegar tarde a un día tan importante.

Beso a ambas en la frente y ellas lo suceden abanicando sus manos simétricamente. Tengo que luchar para no llorar.

Me considero una persona muy llorona. De hecho, las situaciones más tontas me ponen sensible, pero he tenido que aprender a controlarme. Es parte de mi trabajo y de mi vida personal fingir que las cosas están bien y el viento va relativamente en popa la mayor parte del tiempo. Es la mezcla de mi cargo político y el hecho de tener parte de la responsabilidad en la educación de dos niñas que apenas entran en edad de Cosecha. Se les debe adiestrar en los asuntos de los Juegos del Hambre. Formarles una idea en la cabeza de las peculiaridades del suceso, y su posible participación. Haciendo énfasis claro en la proporción de papeletas totales con las que ellas tienen dentro. Hay veces en que me preocupo de no entregarle suficiente gravedad al evento por medio de mis palabras, y veces en que estoy caso segura de que las he traumado de por vida.

Es por eso que mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos se vuelve terreno pedregoso y poco conveniente. La gente depende de mí.

Pero hay tantas personas. Somos el distrito con mayor sobrepoblación. Cada vez nacen más poblaciones callampa en las que la gente se hacina día y noche, esperando un milagro para hacer de sus vidas algo importante. Son las palabras con las que me reciben cada vez que voy a hacer una visita. En una ocasión tuve una charla con un niño de no más de siete años, quién me pidió que por favor consiguiera comida para su mesa, pues yo era una persona importante y pensaba que podría hacer milagros.

Ese tipo de momentos me enrolla el estómago hasta un nivel en que respirar se vuelve difícil y culposo. Recuerdo que entré al cargo hace seis años con muchas expectativas, con una mente visionaria incongruente con la de los demás, y acrónica teniendo en cuenta mi edad, pero todo ese fuego se fue desvaneciendo en tanto me percataba del estado en que se encontraban las cosas.

Y éste, aun cuando para gran porcentaje de la gente sea el peor día del año, no me preocupa tanto como todo el grueso de jornadas que deben soportar las personas en temibles condiciones. Pueden decirme insensible –mi yo excesivamente compasiva me daría una auto bofetada- pero la Cosecha se ha vuelto uno de los problemas menos importantes. Me parte el corazón saber que dos adolescentes nunca volverán a ver a sus familias, y los extraño como debe ser aun cuando no los conociera, pero son dos, un par. Al día y a la semana mueren decenas por inanición. Estamos al borde del colapso, literalmente.

Si han escuchado declaraciones acerca de la pobreza material y poco esperanzadora del Distrito Once, son todas verdaderas.

Dejo la multitud, en la que permanecen mis dos nietas esperando a que su nombre se quede en el olvido. Todos prefieren ser pasados por alto este día, todos quieren ser ignorados, cortados de raíz.

Cuando ya me encuentro dentro del edificio que se impone frente a la plaza, algunas personas se acercan a hablar conmigo, pero las alejo, ya que dentro de poco tendré que salir. Saludo cordialmente a la escolta y a los tres Mentores existentes en el distrito. Seeder, Alekos y Chaff, ambos parecidos en tonos y rasgos.

\- Todo empieza de nuevo –susurra Seeder, despojándose de todo tono desanimado, es más que nada un tinte resignado, como el de muchos aquí. La conozco hace mucho tiempo, hemos tenido conversaciones muy fructíferas, nos parecemos bastante. La diferencia de edad no nos ha importado ni un comino.

\- Siempre será lo mismo –la apoya Chaff, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Alekos lo imita. Siempre ha sido el más callado, y por lo que escuché, será de los tres el que no acudirá con los tributos al Capitolio como mentor.

\- Podríamos tener un año para olvidarnos de todo esto, ¿no sería aliviador? – propone Seeder, más como charla volátil que en serio.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, –expreso- ¿pero quién sino le daría circo al pueblo?

Seeder suspira.

\- Ya tenemos de sobra. Todo exceso es negativo.

Asiento, pero ya nos llaman para salir. No hay nada que hacer. En este día lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza, lo que se concentra por sobre todas las otras preocupaciones, son Saria y Sheena. Si pudiera abrazarlas. Decirles que todo va a están bien.

Aclaro mi garganta congestionada por el nerviosismo cuando me hallo frente a todos. Intacto cada cuerpo humano, intacta cada alma en este lugar de congregación.

\- Comenzamos esta jornada con una nueva Cosecha anual. Soy la Alcaldeza Blanc, les doy la bienvenida y que las posibilidades estén siempre a su favor. –No lo admito en voz alta, pero odio esa frase. Tan poco compasiva, tan azarosa, jugando con el destino de todos.

Lo que sigue es lo de siempre. Días oscuros, guerra, terrible guerra, y un par de imágenes que contrastan esa infortunada guerra con la paz del día después de mañana en que todo vuelve a la normalidad –entre gruesas comillas.

Le doy la pasada al escolta. Es nuevo, al año pasado había una mujer, pero escuché que tuvo problemas con uno de sus quince gatos y prefirió retirarse para cuidar del minino.

\- Como están acostumbrados, les enseñaré a las mujeres primero. –La humildad en la voz del novato brilla por su ausencia. Es testarudo, con solo escucharlo lo sé. Mucha suerte a los mentores que tendrán que tratar con él.

Extrae el primer papel.

\- Estea Soneblume.

Se hace notoria la sección de los diecisiete, detrás de los más veteranos, cuando una chica es dejada en medio de un grupo grande de personas. Resalta por varias cosas. Una es la obviedad de que se han alejado de ella como si fuera una abominación. Otra es que tiene la piel extremadamente pálida, en contraste a lo normal en el distrito. Parece un fantasma. Y tercero, es que mira al escenario abrumada, en shock. Abre los ojos, demasiado, el segmento entre ambos párpados reluce de azul, y el cabello castaño cae por la espalda quieto. Al igual que ella completa.

Se tarda mucho en llegar, y sólo cuando un Agente la empuja así como "hey, chica apúrate que no tenemos todo el día" arriba sana y salva, sólo que aún dueña de una expresión paralizada, ida, fuera de este mundo.

Se ve pequeña para su edad, y flaca, al igual que todos aquí.

\- Es hora de los varones, y ha salido… Odell Blackblood.

Él también se hace notorio, pero por su estatura. Hay chicos altos en los diecisiete, y él es uno de ellos. Cuando sale de su lugar de comodidad, muestra un rostro similar al de Estea recientemente, pero más masculino, y más desconcertado que irresoluto.

A metros de subir las escaleras, una sombra cruza los alrededores de la formación de niños ya a salvo de la Cosecha. Una niña con rasgos un poco masculinos y evidentemente parecidos a los de Odell, lo envuelve en un abrazo.

Él se la quita de encima, no sin reflejar por una centésima de segundo, en mi ángulo por lo que puedo darme cuenta, una mueca de dolor y carencia. Será su hermana lo imagino.

La chica lucha por quedarse con él, pero no hay caso. Y los Agentes se encargan de mantenerla a raya mientras el chico acaba con su recorrido. Se planta a un lado de Estea, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ambos elegidos llevan el asunto con una sensibilidad casi nula, siendo seguro que van hacia su muerte.

Siendo sincera, es obvio que él tendrá más posibilidades que Estea. Es más grande, mejor moldeado, y parece estar algo más decidido.

De todas formas, no quiero apostar. Detesto predecir las muertes, aun cuando la evidencia te entregue las cartas volteadas.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy, 47**

**Ganador de los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre – Distrito Doce**

* * *

El gato sale despedido por la ventana abierta cuando lanzo la botella de vidrio vacía. Se escucha el maullido agudo que da en reclamo. Debe estar sorprendido de que no lo haya dejado entrar. Le gusta comerse mis restos de comida.

\- ¡Día de Cosecha, todo el mundo!

No tiene nada de malo celebrar, o anunciárselo a quien esté cerca como para escuchar. Es un evento, un día de fiesta, una ocasión para celebrar el poder de los fuertes y la debilidad de los mediocres.

Con el tiempo mi discurso se ha distorsionado, ¿no es eso lo que quieren? Mentes mecanizadas. Que produzcan, que coman lo que les pongan en el plato sin cuestionárselo, que repitan las frases estipuladas por el manual de convivencia pro estratificación que la gran ciudad entrega implícito día a día.

Quizá si hago ese tipo de cosas me perdonen.

\- O quizá no –dudo.

Quizá Katniss, la pequeña, venga a celebrar conmigo. O puede que permanezca todo el día plantada junto a sus florcitas del huerto. Las riega en intervalos regulares –práctica ciertamente extraña en ella- y las visita cuando puede y cuando no puede –se hace el tiempo para eso. Y a mí no ve viene a visitar nunca. Podríamos beber algo juntos.

Su hermana murió. La entiendo, la mía también lo hizo. Y mi madre, y mi novia, y un par de personas con las que me cruzaba esporádicamente y concluyeron que su desaparición resultaría una catástrofe para mí. No, este Capitolio no hace las cosas a medias. No encontraron una mejor forma de perturbar a la pequeña Everdeen que hacer uso de la dramática coincidencia que tanto le gusta al público. Figúrense: versión número setenta y seis de los Juegos del Hambre; Distrito Doce; Effie Trinket al micrófono: Primrose Everdeen (¿no habíamos todos escuchado todo eso antes?). La niña tenía catorce, más crecidita y madura, pero no sirvió para que ganara. Al top quince llegó, hasta que sus adversarios calcularon su popularidad como un peligro inminente.

Pero como ya lo dije; estoy acostumbrado. Con el tiempo la ira enrabiada de un acto injusto se vuelve resignación, además de tolerancia a los cambios bruscos y las adversidades que se le ocurran a uno que otro presidente –cierta porción de la gente no se tragó que "por casualidad" saliera la hermana pequeña de la Chica en Llamas dos cosechas luego de la original, al igual que lo que pasó con una de las amigas de Johanna.

Consideré algo precipitada su forma de resolver las cosas –toda acción de tales características no vela simplemente por una causa-. Katniss se la pasó llorando durante una semana. El desastre se mezcló en cierta forma con el segundo aniversario de la muerte de ese chico, Peeta Mellark –un grande- que nos dejó para que pudiera salir de la Arena a salvo. Un abnegado total. No como yo.

El último concho de la botella de licor desaparece por mi garganta. Un eructo sustancioso le sucede e intento achuntar con el vidrio vacío al basurero al otro lado de la habitación. Fallo. Se rompe. Barreré después (¿jaja?).

Al incorporarme de la silla mi espalda cruje por la prolongada posición animalesca que mantuve desde la mañana. Por la ventana –la que sirvió de escape para el gato- distingo la figura de una chica escabulléndose por la verja del final de la Villa de los Vencedores. Tanto la trenza como el tamaño de la persona me aseguran de que una vez más Katniss no piensa ir con su madre como buenas amigas a la Cosecha. Esa mujer debiera conseguir puesto en un grupo de señoras o un club de brigde. Siempre está tan sola. De vez en cuando la viene a visitar Hazelle Hawthorne, la madre del amigo de Katniss. Se nota de inmediato la aprensión que agobia a quienes se internan en nuestro territorio, como hostigados por la sensación de que existe alguna central de policía interdistrital que les da el paso a un nuevo mundo.

El mareo no me permite ir tan rápido como desearía. No pretendía cambiarme de ropa, pero dijeron como requisito, y luego de los años pasados, que tengo que estar presentable.

Aminoro la marcha cuando ya llevo una imagen más o menos presentable. Tengo tiempo para quedarme un ratito. El reloj marca la una, debe estar adelantado incluso, las baterías se agotan y retarda o acelera su funcionamiento de acuerdo con el clima.

Me tiendo en el sillón más prominente del living y termino de cerrar mis ojos somnolientos. Como siempre, me es fácil dormirme, pero sin antes presenciar imágenes distorsionadas de chicos saliendo y entrando por las puertas de una construcción de la que yo me alejo corriendo. Me atosigan respiraciones cortas, desesperadas. Por unos momentos se me olvida como correr, y las siluetas de los lados me asustan, pero continúo, hasta que todos se olviden de mi existencia.

Es siempre lo mismo.

…

\- Señor Abernathy.

Las voces deformadas se disuelven frente a una algo más brusca y contundente.

\- Señor Abernathy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos que me distrae de mis ensoñaciones, un uniforme blanco trasluce de las lágrimas que hace formar la luz que me llega directamente al rostro. Con una linterna de mucho voltaje, el hombre me induce a despertar. Por un instante pienso que estoy en una sala de médicos, en un quirófano quizá, pero sé que no es verdad cuando noto que llevo la misma ropa que antes… y estoy bajo mi techo.

\- Señor Abernathy, la Cosecha comenzará dentro de diez minutos. Me enviaron a buscarlo –me dice detrás de esa máscara. Por fin apaga el interruptor de la linterna.

Lo reconozco cuando asimilo la voz con el traje lustroso.

\- ¡Peacock! ¡Eres tú!

\- No sé de qué habla. Es hora de irse, sino vendrán a buscarlo más –repone sin señal de reconocimiento. Estas situaciones pueden volverse graves cuando se pasa de la raya (hasta yo lo sé), así que no prosigo.

Si preguntan, lo llamo Peacock desde el momento en que, durante una justa de celebración de Agentes de la Paz, a éste lo adornaron en la cabeza con una peluca muy colorida de la que no simplemente yo me he burlado hasta la fecha, hacía resaltar sus facciones. Creo que su verdadero nombre es Ansel. He cruzado un par de oraciones con él.

\- Adelante, vámonos a celebrar –asiento, levantándome de la silla con dificultad.

\- Ya es cuarta vez, Señor Abernathy.

\- Sí, sí, como digas. Perdóname la existencia. –El aroma fuera del mi hogar es agradable, fresco, matutino… y odioso. –Perdónenme la existencia de nuevo.

…

La cosecha estuvo igual que siempre. Katniss temblaba como una lechuga al viento, yo no me moví de mi silla más que para echarles un vistazo rápido a ambos tributos. Effie se comportó como de costumbre, felicitando de intermedio a Katniss por su victoria, al igual que en los años anteriores.

\- Cinder Donovan –dijo al micrófono, ansiosa de que su elegida surgiera de entre la multitud.

Una chica con el cabello corto y ojos algo saltones fue lo que resultó. Carecía de mucha expresión más que algo de enojo. En el momento que llegó al escenario, Effie le hizo un par de preguntas a las que respondió con frialdad. _Sí, soy Cinder_. Bien. _No, no estoy emocionada._ Interesante.

La emoción de la escolta no se vio amedrentada por tales reposiciones. Con la misma emoción leyó el nombre del chico, lo cual resultó extraño.

\- Seleo Axo.

La actitud del chico fue rara, pero existe de todo tipo de personas en el Panem. Salió de su sección de dieciséis, bastante alto por encima de los demás. En un principio no tuvo mucho protagonismo, luego simuló una sonrisa con la que saludo a algunas personas con las que se cruzó, yo incluido, y luego se posó como un perrito a un lado de la recién llegada Cinder y una enérgica Effie.

Lo miré por detrás. Grande, también con hombros anchos, cabello castaño y brazos pálidos, muy pálidos para mi gusto. No tenía apariencia de la Veta, para nada.

De inmediato le dije a Katniss por lo bajo que prefería tener al chico como tributo, se veía prometedor.

Ahora me encuentro dentro del Edificio de Justicia, esperando a que las sesiones de adiós concluyan y pueda colarme dentro del tren refaccionado con todo tipo de refrescos. El servicio es excelente, también los muebles y las camas. Me siento como un bebé con la atención y las comodidades.

Algo que me haya ganado luego de mis fechorías hace treinta años. Vida en color, les digo a todos.

* * *

**Ese fue el fin de las cosechas , todo el mundo. Las últimas seis, intenté adecuarme a las peticiones que aparecieron en los reviews. En el próximo capítulo tendrán para conocer a los tributos. Serán los viajes en tren, la cantidad de puntos de vista por cada uno está por confirmarse. **

**Me alegra que se haya pasado por el blog. Es un forma bastante desinformada y superficial de juzgarlos, ¿pero a quién lo le gusta juzgar a un libro por su portada? **

**Otra cosa, la longitud de la descripción de cómo un tributo reaccionó a su cosecha es relativamente proporcional al detalle que tenía esa sección en el formulario que envió la persona :)**

**Algunas preguntas:**

**\- ¿Tributo que te haya llamado la atención? ¿Mentor/Alcalde/Escolta que lo haya hecho? (En este capítulo y en general con la otra tanda de cosechas)**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


End file.
